Love me like you do
by Jonna Aviva
Summary: Kelly breaks up with Matt, giving one last chance to Dylan. Will they be able to make it work, is he able to commit to her the way she wants and needs him? Dylan and Kelly story, starting somewhere in season 10.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Leaning against the white painted wood railing Kelly stared into the darkness, the waves that were hitting the shore singing her a calming lullaby. She loved ocean as long as she could remember. It's greatness both calming and overwhelming her. So many of her memories were tied to the beach. It has always been her solitude, her safe place, her sanctuary... Pulling the white satin robe tighter against her body, she rubbed her arms shivering. Even with the warm wind blowing the nights were cold. Taking one last look into the darkness, she soaked in the calmness wishing it would take over her and let her troubled mind rest. Opening the back door she let herself inside the beach apartment.

Untying her robe she threw it haphazardly on the sofa before navigating through the darkness into her room. She could hear Matt's soft breathing. The man lying in her bed was one of the reasons why her mind went into overdrive every time she tried to get some sleep. Slipping under the warm sheets she pressed her body against his, looking for his warmth.

"Where have you been? You're freezing." He asked sleepily, his hand searching for her. Resting on her outer tight once he found her.

"Outside, I couldn't sleep and figured at least one of us should get some rest." She replied softly her finger tips caressing his arm.

Turning around he smiled absently into the darkness his eyes still firmly closed. "I can tire you out." He offered in a very un-Matt like style.

"Just go back to sleep." Kelly leaned forward kissing his temple her fingers running through his short hair. Within seconds she could hear his breathing change as he fell asleep again.

Looking at the sleeping man next to her she wondered if she was bringing all of this on herself. She loved Matt, she loved who he was, who she was when she was with him, but the doubts still remained. Was this that kind of a man she wanted to spend her life with? On the outside Matt Durning was every girls dream. They'd date for a few more months, get engaged, marry, she'd pop out a kid, two or three, he'll work on his career, she'd...

She sighed rolling on her back as the ugly reality presented itself once again, she had no idea what she wanted from life. She couldn't tell the exact moment when it happened, but it felt like she was living in a limbo, a never ending circle of nothingness. Every single day she lived felt programmed. She felt no excitement, nothing and something was telling her it shouldn't be this way at the age of 25.

Taking another glimpse of Matt in the darkness of the room, her thoughts wandered to Dylan, the other half of her problem. All those mixed signals he was giving her lately, she choose to ignore them for the most part. But she was not the only one who noticed. Matt has voiced his disagreement to her more than once, latest the previous evening when he found out about the painting Dylan gave her. That damn painting which they choose together days ago was now leaning against the wall in her living room. A silent reminder of what she should have done already weeks ago.

Then there were all those dreams, weird dreams that woke her up whenever her mind finally found some rest. She couldn't figure them out...it was like a window into her future...

Turning on her side she finally felt her eyelids getting heavy, as the sleep took over letting her troubled mind rest for a bit.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Reaching into the fridge Kelly grabbed a bottle of milk pouring some into the bowl with cereal sitting on the counter. She felt like a ghost. With the little to no sleep she got last night she also looked like one and no amount of make-up was going to change that. Closing the bottle she put it away into the fridge. Shutting the door closed and picking up her bowl and spoon, her eyes met Matt's, her sleep deprived brain failing to alert her when he appeared in the kitchen. He looked all ready for the day clutching to his black briefcase.

"I have an early meeting, should have been already on my way ten minutes ago." He let out apologetically, his eyes wandering around the room not able to look at her after their latest meaningless fight last night.

"I'll see you later I guess." Walking past him she hopped on one of the bar stools, digging her spoon into the cereal.

"I can wait if you hurry up." He said quickly taking one quick look at his watch when he noted her dissatisfaction which unbeknown to him had nothing to do with him.

"It's alright. You've an early meeting and I've a few things to take care of before I'll head to the store." Her eyes fell on the black, blue, red and yellow chaos that caused their latest argument.

"Kelly, about yesterday..."

"You're entitled to your feelings, Matt." Kelly said quickly, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"I know, but I'm sorry about the delivery." He apologized, finally looking in her eyes for the first time that day.

"Me too."

"How about a date tonight?"

"Alright." Kelly agreed playing with her cereal.

"I'll pick you up by 7:30." Matt crossed the distance between them kissing her cheek before heading out of the apartment.

Hearing the door close behind him she stood up and swiftly threw her breakfast into the bin. She did not feel like eating at all. Grabbing her purse from her room, she picked up the painting heading out of the door as well.

The morning air finally brought her to life and cleared her mind. Banging on the door of Dylan's hotel room she waited. Repeating her actions when no reply came, she could finally hear a muffled voice from behind the door.

"Hey!" She greeted Dylan when the door flied open.

Moving to the side he let her in. Dressed in his pajama pants, his hair ruffled it was obvious she woke him up. "This better be good." He let out without a greeting shutting the door closed behind her and rubbing his eyes.

"I came to return this." Kelly said setting the painting on the cream colored sofa.

"You could have done that also at a later hour." He noted lumbering towards the coffee machine and bringing it to life. "God, my head is killing me." He mumbled.

"Probably shouldn't drink so much last night or not at all." Kelly noted crossing her arms in front of her, her eyes locked to the dirty glasses on the bar.

"I'm sorry that I can't live up to your high standards." Dylan shrugged pouring the black liquid into his cup.

"It has nothing to do with my standards. You're a recovering alcoholic."

"Thanks for reminding me, Kel." Dylan slumped next to the painting on the sofa. "Anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"Stop this." Kelly moved so she was standing across from him in his direct line of sight.

"Stop what?" He sipped the coffee which for some to him unknown reason made Kelly even more livid.

"This." She pointed to the painting next to him.

"I told you it was a gift." He shrugged.

"Thousands dollar' worth gift from a friend." She said slowly.

"Yeah. But if you don't like it, I'll sell it." He shrugged.

"You're not getting this, Dylan. It's not about the painting." Kelly shook her head.

"No Kelly...I'm not getting this." It was now Dylan who was slowly losing his patience. "It's barely eight in the morning and you came here banging on my door to return the painting. Fine, you don't want it, whatever. So far we've established I am recovering alcoholic and haven't learned to read your mind. That leads me to where I started, I have no freaking idea what this is all about."

"Matt thinks you are coming between us." Kelly let out.

Dylan smirked. "What Matt thinks is Matt's problem." He took a long gulp of his coffee before setting the cup on the table.

"He is right." Kelly stated. Her eyes glued to Dylan waiting for his reaction.

Standing up, Dylan walked the short distance stopping right in front of Kelly their eyes glued to each other, he could hear the breath catch in her throat. Without any warning he leaned down and his lips captured hers. He could feel her respond to his advances before her mind took over and she pushed him away. With her fingers covering her lips she stared at him in disbelief, turning around she ran away from his as far and as fast as she could.

Hearing the door shut behind her, Dylan sunk back on the sofa. She was definitely on the other end of that kiss. Grabbing the cup again he finished his coffee.

* * *

"It's about time you showed up." Donna noted once Kelly marched inside the store.

"Got held up in the traffic, sorry." She apologized quickly joining Donna behind the counter. It was easy to leave out the fact that she has been pointlessly driving through the streets of LA for the past hour trying to clear her head and sort her thoughts. She sighed, instead of clearing things with Dylan everything just became much more complicated.

"Are you alright?" Donna asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kelly smiled dutifully before turning to one of the customers who needed some advice.

With the store overfilled the whole day there was no time left for chatter with Donna or a coffee break with Matt and for the first time in her life Kelly was thankful for that. The fact that Dylan kissed her and she returned the kiss kept replying in her mind over and over again. It wasn't the first time this happened while either of them was in a committed relationship, yet this time it was different. Through all the doubts she had lately, Matt was different, their relationship was different. She loved him.

"You're not listening." Donna stated, her words finally pulling Kelly out of her thoughts.

"Sorry. What did you say?" Kelly smiled apologetically.

"I'll be staying this night at Noah's again. So you two lovebirds will have the beach apartment all for you." Donna repeated noting to Matt who was sitting in the coffee across from the store, buried in his papers.

"We're heading out on a date tonight, but yeah an empty apartment might come handy." Kelly replied without any hint of enthusiasm in her voice, her eyes on Matt.

"Kel?" Donna asked taking Kelly's arm and turning her around to face her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Kelly replied quickly.

"You've been quiet the whole day, distressed, blanking out on several occasions...that really sounds like nothing." Donna raised her brows.

Kelly rubbed her temples. "I'm really fine, Don. There is just a lot on my mind." She tilted her head catching another glimpse of Matt who barely moved. Should she tell him?

"If you think so." Donna shrugged deciding it was better to not push any further, if Kelly wanted to tell her, she'll do so.

"I kissed Dylan." Kelly blurted out.

"What!?" Donna raised her eyes from the papers immediately.

"Or more like, he kissed me and I returned it." Kelly bit her lip. When exactly have they returned to high school again?

Leaving her work be, Donna walked to the door locking it. "When did that happen?" She asked once she was sure no one, especially Matt, could hear anything or walk in on them.

"This morning. I went to return the painting and tell him to back off." Kelly sighed.

"It looks like he's back on." Donna remarked shaking her head. "I thought you love Matt."

"I do. I did not plan on that kiss, it just happened." Kelly ran her fingers through her hair nervously.

"Alright, what about Dylan?" Donna questioned.

"What about him?" Kelly asked.

"We can all see it, Kel. He loves you." Donna said carefully.

"When it suits him." Kelly said sternly, making it clear this was not something she was going to discuss.

"It'll be alright." Donna said quickly hugging her friend not sure what else to say about the mess Kelly once again found herself in.

Looking up Kelly cached another glimpse of Matt who raised his head from the papers and smiled when he noticed her watching him. Was it going to be alright?

* * *

Hearing the knock on the door Dylan threw the newspaper on the table and headed to the door.

"We have to talk." Kelly announced as soon as he opened the door letting her in. He watched as she marched through the room. Dressed in a black cocktail dress that was hugging her body, her hips swaying from side to side, it was all he could concentrate on.

"I like that dress on you." He noted as he slumped back on the sofa.

Kelly rolled her eyes in reply, she was obviously not happy. "This morning..."

"We kissed." Dylan smirked cutting her off mid-sentence.

"It will never happen again." Kelly stood there her hands on her hips.

"I wouldn't be so sure." He shrugged. "Anything else?"

"No gift from a friend routine. Are we clear?" Kelly questioned him.

"Is that what you really want, Kelly?" Dylan asked standing up and moving towards her slowly. "Or are you just saying all of this because you actually felt something this morning... if my memory serves me right, you were on the other end of that kiss." Reaching her he pushed a strand of her blond hair from her face, the palm of his hand resting on her cheek their eyes locked.

Kelly felt the breath catch in her throat. She hated the effect he had on her. She would be lying if she said that she didn't feel anything. "We can't do this Dylan." She finally let out barely audible pushing his hand away.

"Why?" His eyes were glued to her waiting for her reply.

"I love him..." Kelly tried to explain.

"I don't want to hear that." Dylan cut her off walking towards the bar.

"I don't think you have a choice." She said boldly crossing her arms in front of her chest, her words making him stood still in the middle of the room.

Dylan turned around annoyed. "Yes, I do have a choice. I don't want to hear about how much you love him. End of story."

"Go to hell." Kelly mumbled walking past him.

Grabbing her arm he spun her around. "We're not done yet."

She stared at his hand which held her wrist, than looked at Dylan. "You want to know why? I'll tell you why. The first moment things will get too hard, you'll walk away. Not looking back, not considering who or what are you leaving behind."

"Now, that's not true." Dylan protested.

"Isn't it? Isn't that what you've always done? After Toni, your father, us..." Kelly questioned him.

Dylan breathed in defeat letting go of her hand his head sinking, she was right he had this habit of running away from problems or solving them with alcohol, drugs or whatever made him forget instead of facing them head on."You're just going to walk away."

"Do I have another choice? I want a relationship, one where I'll know that you'll be around the next day or the day after. A relationship, that will ultimately lead somewhere and not let me wonder when I'll lose you again to another woman, addiction or your lack of interest."

"I'm not ready for that."

"I know." Grabbing her purse Kelly walked out of his hotel room.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Breathing heavily Kelly laid on her back staring into the ceiling. She wanted this to work like nothing else before, but her gut was telling her it was all slipping between her fingers.

"You're quiet." Matt noted equally breathless nestling them both under the sheets.

"I thought you wouldn't appreciate if I chatted through the past half an hour." Kelly smiled softly.

"Valid point there." He brought her face closer planting a kiss on her forehead. "I rather meant it generally. You're quiet this evening."

"I'm sorry about that. It's been a long day and I've I barely slept last night." Kelly apologized.

"You should have said something." Matt chided her.

"I was looking forward to this date the whole day." Kelly rolled on her stomach smiling resting her chin on his chest.

"I'm glad to hear that." Leaning forward he kissed her softly.

Resting her head on his chest she closed her eyes waiting until the steady rhythm of his heart will lull her to sleep. Luckily she didn't have to wait for too long.

* * *

Laying down on his back Dylan's sight followed the brunet as she gathered her clothing that he disposed on the floor mere two hours earlier. It has always been so easy. Go out and pick up a girl for a few hours of steamy fun before she'll disappeared from his sight and life forever, no remorse.

This time it was different, the feeling of guilt he experienced was a novelty to him. He never felt it, not when he cheated on Brenda, used Gina or the countless girls before her. Just hours before he was standing in the adjoined room, having what was supposed to be a life changing conversation with the only human being that he could imagine spending the rest of his life with. Minutes after she left he slipped back into his old trails, his actions once again proved what he feared, he was not ready or capable of having a healthy relationship with anyone, not even her.

Watching as the brunet stood in the middle of the room looking helplessly he slipped out of the bed, dragging a pair of boxers out of the drawer before walking her to the door. She left his sight and life, but the remorse remained.

* * *

The cold wind whipped her face again. She got used to it during the past nights. Pushing herself deeper into the recliner she snuggled into the warm fluffy blanket. Her thoughts wandered to Dylan, her mind trying to work through everything that happened during the previous day.

There was the tiny detail that her mind was not willing to process earlier, she loved him. Through all his unpredictability, moodiness, through Brandon, Matt and all the others, she loved him, simple as that. She couldn't remember the moment when it happened, or the moment when she felt otherwise. This was however the first time when she was willing to admit it.

The sound of waves crashing on the shore seemed like a disturbance this time. Although calming, it was keeping her mind away from more important thoughts. Were her standards really so high? Was having a committed relationship with someone you keep pursuing too much to ask for? She knew his answers to all those questions and they never matched hers, yet during the past weeks, days and hours, he had awoken something that was not so easy to ignore now. Pushing the blanket away, she stood up quickly. She had to see him, now.

Thirty minutes later she stood in front of the door of Dylan's hotel room for the third time in the past 24 hours. It wasn't until she knocked on the door and waited that the stupidity of the idea hit her. What was she doing there at three in the morning? Expecting him to open the door and miraculously change his mind? He cared about her, he always did, but there was that tiny voice telling her, he was not going to change, not even for her...

Turning around defeated she walked.

"Kelly?!" She could hear his voice. Turning back her eyes met his. "What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"I couldn't sleep." Kelly answered barely audible standing still in the hotel hallway.

Reaching her in a few steps he took her hands dragging her inside his hotel room. "You're freezing." He noted rubbing her arms with his hands. Her skin pricking with goose bumps at his touch. "Are you alright?" The concern was visible in his eyes, mixed with something else, something she couldn't recognize and never saw there before.

"No, I'm not, but I will be." Standing on her tippy toes without giving it any second thought her lips brushed his, she wanted this, she needed this and hell she was going to get it.

Not hesitating a second Dylan accepted what she offered. Deepening the kiss his hands slipped on her back drawing her closer to him. Maybe there was a hope for him, for them.

"Kel." He mumbled his common sense taking over for a split second, the question visible in his eyes.

"I want this, Dylan." She smiled reassuringly.

"You're not going to over think this?" Dylan questioned.

"It's obviously too late for me to think straight, so definitely not tonight." Running her fingers through his thick hair she brought his head down for another kiss.

Smiling softly he accepted the kiss and all the others that followed.

"Shower?" Kelly asked trailing soft kisses down his neck.

"Might be a good idea." Dylan mumbled reaching down and pulling her black dress over her hips.

Moving slightly away from his body to give him some space Kelly smiled raising her arms so he could undress her.

"I wanted to do that the moment I saw you tonight." Dylan admitted letting the dress fall onto the floor.

"I know." Kelly bit her lip.

"Just don't tell me you've been dressed like this the whole time." He commented, a smirk on his face when he noted her undergarments or rather the lack of them.

"You've got the special edition the second time around." Kelly giggled kissing him softly again.

"You're a devil, Kel." He sighed happily.

"And you love it." Kelly commented taking his hand and leading him into the bathroom. Gentle touches and bruising kisses being exchanged while the steam from the shower filled the room.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The dull sound echoed through the room. Dylan awoken abruptly blinked his eyes several times his sleep deprived mind trying to figure out what was going on. Spotting Kelly asleep next to him a smile found its way on his lips the memories of the night flooding in steering his mind in different direction.

Parting the blond hair that was resting on her back he trailed soft kisses down her spine until he felt her stir under his touch.

"I think someone is trying to reach you." He said softly.

"I don't care." Kelly mumbled sleepily, turning on her back.

"Good morning." She said softly once they were facing each other.

"It's a very good one." Dylan noted leaning in and kissing her.

"You're in a good mood." Kelly noted running her thumb down his jawline.

"Yes and I've your unexpected visit to thank for that." He smiled kissing her softly. As they parted he could see her mind was already otherwise occupied. He knew that look...

Dropping on his back he turned his head to the side to see her. "I see we're going to have that conversation after all." He noted.

"Where do we go from here Dylan?" Kelly asked. "I mean, I know I said I'm not going to over think this, but…"

"You can't help it." Dylan interrupted her.

"Yes." She admitted. "I don't want this to be a one night stand." She said softly.

"I'm aware of that." He assured her sitting up and leaning against the headboard. "Last evening you made it clear where you stand on this. You wanted me to commit. When you walked here at 3 am this morning, I did just that."

He could see her breath in shaking her head. "You said you were not ready to commit." She reminded him pulling the sheets with her as she moved to sit next to him, her eyes glued to his face waiting for his reaction. Although she already made her choice last night and stepped into the unpredictable, she needed this, she needed to know that he'll be there.

"When I saw you walk out of the door yesterday, I realized I screwed up again. The possibility that this was my last chance and I let it all slip between my fingers scared the daylights out of me." Dylan confessed.

"You were scared, but that still does not mean you are ready to commit." Kelly lamented.

Dylan shook his head. "I know it won't be always easy, knowing both of us this might turn into a very turbulent relationship and I'm sure there will be moments when either one of us will want to walk or run away." He grinned. "But this is what I want. I want you, I want to be with you...on your terms."

"I have to break up with Matt." Kelly noted his words washing all her insecurities away.

"Yeah, you better break up with him. I don't plan to share you with any other man." Dylan smiled pulling her into his arms.

"Is that your possessive side speaking." Kelly grinned.

"Loud and clearly." Leaning in he kissed her tenderly letting the kiss linger. He wasn't feeling so happy in years.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Donna asked accusingly as soon as Kelly reached her behind the counter, the store filled to overflow. This was slowly becoming part of their morning routine.

"Sorry." Kelly mumbled, dropping her bag behind the counter.

Leaning towards her Donna spoke quietly. "Matt's been searching for you. You've apparently left already before he got up this morning and never returned his calls."

Kelly vaguely remembered her phone ringing several times while she was with Dylan and the truth was she left way before the morning.

"I lied to him, telling him you were here early opening the store for me and later had to run some errands." Donna continued quietly raising her brows the questioning look in her eyes.

"Thanks." Kelly mumbled avoiding any eye contact with Donna, she knew what the look in her eyes meant, but she was not ready to share the news, not yet.

"What is going on, Kel?" Donna asked baffled by her behavior.

"I have to talk to Matt first." With that she disappeared as fast as she came. Donna let out a dissatisfied sigh, whatever was going on they better sort it quickly, she couldn't be in the store alone the whole day, every day.

* * *

Closing the door to Matt's office behind Kelly was glad that Gina was nowhere in sight. She's never been an impulsive person, but she wanted to end this as soon as possible and without audience. Both for hers and his sake, he deserved better.

"You were gone early this morning." Matt noted standing up from his chair. Reaching her he leaned in to kiss her, in the last moment Kelly turned her head and the kiss ended on her cheek.

"We have to talk." She said ignoring the confused look he gave her.

"I'm listening." Leaning against his desk, he crossed his arms in front of him.

"You're a great guy Matt, but this is not going to work." Kelly offered.

"This, what?"

"Us." Kelly breathed out.

He was looking at her blankly, stunned. "Yesterday evening you went on and on about how much you were looking up to our date and how happy you were. Now, not even twelve hours later you're standing here telling me this is not going to work?"

Kelly bit her lip. "That's how I feel." She said finally. "You deserved better, Matt." She looked at him.

"We all have what we deserve." He noted.

Yes, he was right, she really deserved the mess that she found herself in. The room filled with silence, Kelly thinking about his last words, Matt wondering what could have possibly happen during the night that made her walk away.

"Is there someone else?" Matt asked finally.

What should she tell him? That there has always been someone else. Through Brandon, him and everyone else, whether or not she was willing to admit it there was always someone else.

"Does it matter?" She looked at him.

"I'll take that as yes." He noted, looking away from her pacing up and down the small office.

Kelly couldn't look at him, it was breaking her heart. She never intended to hurt him. He was a good guy and through all her flaws he loved her and she loved him as well. Deep inside she knew that if she stayed with him she'd have been happy.

"I'm sorry, Matt." She said quietly.

"There was this one evening, when he showed up back in the city. I was standing out in the parking lot of Peach Pit After Dark having a cig and Steve was just heading in. Till this day I remember what he told me." He stopped pacing looking at Kelly directly. "The most thought you and Dylan were soul mates, before Brandon, during Brandon and after Brandon. I guess I should have listened to him instead of fooling myself that it will be different this time around. That what we have is different." Matt noted pacing the office again.

"I never wanted to hurt you Matt." Kelly looked at him.

Matt shook his head laughing. "Then after you returned from Mexico and I found out about you two sleeping together there. That should have been another warning." He continued.

"The painting. The final straw, I knew I had no chance to compete with him." He stared out of the window.

"It was not a competition." Kelly said impatiently.

"Not for you, but it was a competition for him and look. He got the price in the end." Turning away from the window he looked at her intently. "I hope you've found what you were looking for."

Kelly stared at him without a word, but there were no words needed.

* * *

"You didn't call." Dylan kissed her forehead sitting on her recliner.

"I broke up with Matt." Kelly said quietly staring at the ocean behind him. "He said he should have seen this coming, after everything."

Pulling her knees closer she continued. "Donna's mad at me, because I had been barely in the shop lately and it's always full to overflow. I don't know what to do, Dylan." Her eyes turned to him.

"You do. You always know what to do, Kel." He ran his hand down the side of her face.

"Do you want children?" She blurted out.

"How the hell do we come from Matt and Donna to children?" He questioned her.

"I want at least two, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to have them." She rambled.

"Kel..." His hand still on her face slipped to her chin making her look at him in a hope she'd stop rambling and listened to what he had to say.

"I'm sorry." She bit her lip.

"How did you come to children?" He asked.

"I've been sitting here for hours thinking and it struck me that I always wanted them. Be a better parent to them than my parents ever were to me."

He nodded. "And why do you think you might never have them?"

Her sight slipped to the ocean again, the use of you instead of we didn't go unnoticed to her but she ignored it for the moment. It has never been easy to talk about her fertility issues with anyone, she obviously told Brandon, never said a word to Matt...now with Dylan, if they were going to make it, they had to be honest with each other from the get go regardless the topic. "I've endometrioses." She looked back at him. "It means that the tissue that should be only in my uterus grows also outside of it. It obstructs the fallopian tubes, making it hard for them to pick up eggs. No eggs, no babies." The last words came out nearly in whisper.

Moving forward he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He was not expecting this. The idea of having his own child never really crossed his mind and even if it did her superseded it quickly, he was not ready, not sure if he'd ever be. With Toni everything was taken from him in an instant, and afterwards he had been too selfish to consider giving up his freedom for a child.

"I'm glad you told me." He kissed her forehead carefully choosing his next words. "I guess I should be honest with you as you are with me. I never thought about children and I'm not sure if I'm cut to be a father."

She nodded. At least he told her the truth, even though she didn't like what he was saying.

"But, for the record. I've never been in a relationship where this topic even came up. So if we are talking hypothetical future children, the answer may vary with time." He grinned, when he saw her smiling.

"I'm over thinking this right?" Kelly sighed.

"Mhm, but I'll slowly get used to that again."

"You better." Kelly leaned in, kissing him softly deciding that they'll leave this discussion for the future, maybe all those weird dreams she's been having will turn into reality one day.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dylan moved the table away from the sofa, throwing the pillows on the floor he made a make shift dinner table for two, now sitting there looking proudly at the result of his efforts.

"I haven't been in the shower for so long." Kelly stopped in the doorway her eyes sliding from the table filled with white takeaway boxes to the pillows on the floor.

"No, I already ordered the food before you came." Dylan motioned for her to come and join him on the pillows.

"Chinese. Yum." Kelly noted sitting down next to him.

"I thought I'll feed you before we head to my favorite room." He grabbed one of the boxes, opening it.

"You make it sound like all we do is have sex." Kelly shook her head picking one of the boxes.

"No, Kel we don't have sex, I make love to you." Dylan remarked grabbing a pair of chopsticks.

Kelly shrugged. "Different name for the same thing."

Dylan rolled his eyes. "I guess we will skip this name defining discussion and move on. So let's call it sex, if you want to...no, it's not everything we do, for example right now we're eating our dinner and I thought we could talk in the meantime. But, yes...we used to do it quite often back in the day and I assume it's going to be the same also now, because that's what works for us, both having high needs and needing physical contact." He winked at her.

"You want to talk? Isn't that usually the other way around." She smiled brushing a strand of wet hair away from her face promptly changing the topic.

"Life's a change." Dylan grinned. "So what pissed you of so much today?" He questioned diving the pair of chopsticks into the white box.

"I'm not pissed off." Kelly gave him an odd look mirroring his actions. "Donna's still mad at me and I hate it when we're fighting. And when I have to lie to her." She added quickly.

"You don't have to lie to her." Dylan noted.

"We've already talked about this and agreed yesterday that it'll be better if we keep this low key and between us for the moment." Kelly sighed.

"Wrong topic again." Dylan remarked setting the half empty box on the table.

"No, it's not. I just think we should wait, I broke up with Matt yesterday after all." Kelly said feeling that odd guilt again.

"He knows why you broke up with him and I assume the rest of our friends can take a good educated guess and figure it out on their own in less than one day, there is no point in playing this cat and mice game unless of course you want me all for yourself which I have absolutely no problem with." Dylan grinned.

Kelly shook her head leaning her back against the sofa, the box with Chinese resting in her lap. "I technically cheated on him with you twice." Her eyes stubbornly staring at the box with food.

"I don't see how either counts as cheating." Dylan shrugged. "He was with his wife the first time, the second time you were going to end it one way or another."

"But I did so only afterwards." Kelly looked at him.

"Does it really matter Kel?" Dylan let out a frustrated sight. This was not how he imagined this evening.

"It does, to me." She said sternly.

"So you'll be sitting here and moaning about it for the next few weeks before we decide to tell everyone that we're in fact together. Something they probably already figured out and then you'll be sitting here and moaning about the same thing for few more weeks because they'll know for sure that yes you slept with me before breaking it off with Matt. You were the one who walked here at 3 am in the morning." He reminded her.

"Thanks for your support." Kelly sat the box with Chinese on the table, standing up and heading into the bedroom.

"Here we go again." Dylan mumbled rubbing his hands over his face, they made it approximately to one and a half day together without a fight. This was what he meant when he said it'll be a turbulent relationship, there were moments when her tendency to over analyze everything drove him crazy. Standing up he followed in her footsteps finding her already dressed in jeans buttoning her yellow blouse.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Home." Kelly uttered, closing the last button and heading towards the bathroom the white fluffy bathrobe she was wearing previously in her hand.

"Kel." Dylan reached out grabbing her arm as she walked passed him. "I'm sorry. If you want to keep us a secret, we will keep it a secret."

Kelly breathed out looking into his eyes for what felt like eternity before shaking her head the words coming out barely above whisper. "You're right, we have nothing to hide."

"Are you sure?" Dylan asked surprised by her change of mind. This woman was confusing the hell out of him, changing her mind every ten seconds.

"Yes." Kelly confirmed.

"How long will it take until you change your mind again?" He raised his brows watching her.

"I don't know, enjoy it while it lasts." Kelly grinned letting the robe fall on the floor and wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry too. So much had happened over the past two days. Everything is changing and while it's a good change I still hate changes."

"Mhm." Dylan agreed kissing her neck. "Are you going to stay?"

"I think so." Kelly smiled as his lips trailed down her neck. "You wanted to talk." She reminded him.

"We already tried that. Turns out communication is overrated." He quipped.

Kelly smiled kissing him softly. "It's not, even if it ends in a fight." She grinned.

"Alright." Dylan kissed her quickly before taking her hands and dragging her towards the bed.

Sitting on the bed, Kelly crossed her legs waiting for him to start.

"I've been thinking about what we discussed yesterday." Dylan said.

"We discussed a lot of things yesterday." Kelly noted.

"That's true." Dylan agreed. "I've been thinking about children." He felt Kelly shuffle next to him, but she remained silent. "I think one day in the future I want to have a few of them." He smiled softly looking at her.

"You think." Kelly smiled.

"Come on, Kel. This is a big step for me." He said his expression serious.

"I know and I appreciate it, but I don't want you to feel obliged to say so just because of what I said yesterday." Kelly explained.

"How long do you know me Kel?" Dylan questioned her.

"Ever since kindergarten." Kelly grinned.

"I really mean it, besides it's not like we're going to became parents tomorrow." He winked at her.

"Hmm...true, it's practically impossible." Kelly leaned back supporting herself with her arms.

"I don't think either of us is ready right now." Dylan noted laying on his back.

Kelly remained silent, he was right again. Even though she wanted to become a mother, she was not ready yet there was so much she wanted to do before she'd bring a little person into the world. Laying on her side she snuggled into him. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"For what?" Dylan asked surprised.

"For putting up with me."

Dylan wriggled his nose. "It's a hardship, but I think I'll manage."

Kelly laughed grabbing a pillow and hitting him over his head.

Dylan laughed. "It's a war." He exclaimed grabbing a pillow as well, both of them laughing as the evening rolled forward.

* * *

"Hey." Kelly greeted Donna walking into the store for a change on time the next morning.

"Hi." Donna looked up from the papers briefly. The tension palpable in the air.

"I'm going to grab coffee do you want something?" Kelly asked dropping her bag.

"No, thanks." Donna replied briefly her eyes still on the paperwork.

Returning back few minutes later Kelly could swear that Donna barely moved from her previous position. They've been friends for so long yet Kelly had no idea how to solve this.

"Don, I'm sorry about the past few days. I know I haven't been around the shop as much as you needed and the timing couldn't have been worse." An apology couldn't hurt, she slowly gained practice in the past few days, first Matt, yesterday Dylan, now Donna.

"Screw the shop Kel. You broke up with Matt?" Donna inquired.

"Yes." Kelly said carefully knowing what will come.

"And I have to find out from Gina. I thought we were friends, best friends." The disappointment audible in her voice.

"We are." Kelly confirmed. "I was going to tell you, but everything was so confusing."

Donna raised her brows, pushing the papers aside she moved forward and locked the door to the shop. "Now spill the beans." She inquired when it was clear no one will bother them.

"I'm seeing Dylan." Kelly confessed.

"The kiss made an impression." Donna grinned somehow not surprised at slightest at this turn of events.

"Yeah, kind of. It was more than that though."

"I'm listening." Donna remarked.

"I've been having dreams for weeks now, couldn't figure them out. It was like a window into my future, I saw my husband, family…but there was no Matt in them." Kelly explained.

"So you broke up with Matt because he was not in your dreams? That's weird."

"Not really, it was more about who was in them and also it was about time I faced the reality." Kelly sat the coffee on the counter lost in her thoughts.

"I think I'm not following you Kel."

"I saw Dylan, a little girl around three or four and I was pregnant again. The picture kept hunting me for weeks whenever I fell asleep. That day, when Matt was looking for me…I was with Dylan, it just clicked…I love him, I've always loved him and no matter if what I dreamed about comes true, I have to give us another chance because otherwise it will keep hunting me." Kelly explained.

"So you virtually took the risk that none of that may come true." Donna remarked knowing their unpredictable friend that was constantly on the go not committing to anyone or anything.

"Yes." Kelly confirmed silence filling the store.

"Gina did not know that me and Dylan are an item, right?" Kelly questioned her.

"No, she only mentioned you and Matt were not a couple anymore."

Kelly pulled a face grabbing her coffee and playing with the cup.

"Yeah, there were also other comments." Donna confirmed her assumptions.

"Anything else would come as a surprise." Kelly noted.

"You still haven't told me how you and Dylan happened."

"It's a long story." Kelly sighed catching a glimpse of Matt who was walking towards his office, not even looking in their direction. "I went to return the painting and we kissed."

"Yeah, I already heard that."

"I returned that evening before the date with Matt, telling him to back off. We had an argument and it ended with me leaving knowing that he was not ready to commit in any way."

"What changed your mind?"

"The dream, again. And finally admitting that it was not just a one sided attraction helped a lot as well. I returned back around 3 am and we've been together since then." Kelly finished.

"Too busy to tell anyone." Donna smirked.

"I wanted to keep it quiet…I was still technically together with Matt when this happened and he has feelings too." Kelly shrugged.

"Does he know?" Donna asked.

"He figured it out. As you said three days ago…it was obvious Dylan was interested and Matt is not blind." Kelly let go of the cup rubbing her temples. "That's why I asked if Gina said anything about Dylan."

"No, not yet." Donna said again.

"Dylan thinks we have nothing to hide and I guess I agree with him on that one. Although Matt knows, I don't want to rub it in his face…he was always good to me." Kelly explained.

"He'll have to get over it, if you and Dylan are serious about this." Donna noted.

"We are." Kelly breathed out hoping that everything Dylan said to her, he did really mean it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Dylan!" Kelly breathed out closing her eyes as the end neared. Her body covered in sweat and her breathing labored she collapsed on him seconds later trying to catch her breath.

Burying his fingers into her long blond hair Dylan pulled her face close equally breathless, his lips capturing hers, his tongue asking for permission to enter her mouth which she happily granted. It made her wonder how the hell he was doing that?! Making her feel loved and wanted in one simple kiss, making her forget everyone and everything else except him, no regrets, and no worrisome thoughts.

His hand slipped away from her hair running down her side before resting on her lower back and holding her close while the weight of his body pushed her so she was now laying on her back with Dylan on top of her their lips barely parting as she felt him enter her again.

"Boy, you're keen tonight." Kelly sighed happily.

"It's what you do to me. I can't get enough of you." Dylan mumbled his hot breath falling on the soft skin of her neck making it prick with goose bumps.

"That's good I guess." Kelly's hands brushed down his back their lips locked again.

"Very good." Dylan mumbled holding his weight as he moved slowly.

Wrapping her legs around his waist Kelly felt the excitement built.

"Slow down Kel." Dylan said in a hushed tone trailing kisses across her collarbone, his pace slow and steady.

With that she let him take the lead. Taking over her body and mind knowing she was in a safe place.

* * *

Laying on his side Dylan watched her as she slept. He could see the peaceful expression on her face, her blond hair spread over her naked back. His sight moved lower taking in the contours of her body that were partly hidden from his view under the cream colored sheets.

For the first time in years he felt happy and content with his life. The way he felt before Toni was taken away from him, his happiness shattered into pieces. He quickly vowed himself to do anything to make her happy.

His thoughts wandered back to last night, the things he felt when she let him take her body again and again until they both fell asleep fully satisfied and exhausted. As his eyes drifted up her body, they met hers that were now open and looking at him a soft smile on her lips.

"Hey." He greeted her rolling on his stomach and planting a kiss on her forehead. "How did you sleep?"

"Heavenly."

"Me too." Dylan rolled on his back lifting his arm so she could snuggle into his side.

"I don't want to get out of this bed today." Kelly sighed happily closing her eyes for a brief moment again.

"I don't want you to go out of this bed today." Dylan grinned kissing the side of her face.

"Mhm, but as much as I don't want to. I don't think I can pull another sickie and let everything fall on Donna's shoulders." Kelly mumbled opening her eyes as the ugly reality presented itself again.

"I was sure this argument will come up eventually." Dylan smiled.

"Unfortunately." Kelly said sadly.

"I have to stop at the club tonight, but I thought we can run away for the weekend." He offered clasping his hands around her.

"Run away?" Kelly raised her brows.

"The two of us and a weekend in Mexico." He kissed her neck.

"What would we do there?" Kelly asked her fingertips drawing invisible circles on his chest.

"It's Mexico, the options are endless." Dylan laughed.

"True." Kelly kissed him softly. "A weekend in Mexico sounds great."

"Great." Dylan pulled her close for another kiss. "Now get out of the bed otherwise Donna won't see you until midday."

"I can't believe you still don't have enough after last night." Kelly grinned pushing the sheets aside on her way out of the bed.

"Speaking of last night…it was amazing, Kel." Dylan noted, moving behind her when she remained seated on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, it was." Kelly turned her head slightly looking at him.

"You made me feel things I never thought I'd be able to feel again." Dylan wrapped his arms around her.

Kelly held her breath, looking straight in front of her so he could not see the tears that were falling down her cheeks, but there was no use.

"What's wrong, Kel?" He asked confused by her reaction.

"I felt safe, loved and wanted and it was beautiful." She let out barely audible.

"No reason for tears then." Dylan smiled brushing them away with the palm of his hand.

"Those are happy tears." Kelly smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that." Dylan kissed her forehead. "I love you Kelly."

"I love you too." She answered, the three little words meaning the world to her. She knew he wasn't going to say them too often, but there will be actions and gestures that will assure her of them every day.

* * *

Closing the black velvet box Dylan stared at it as it rested in the palm of his hand. He knew many would consider it rushed, but he was known for unpredictable decisions so it did not bother him in the slightest. This was how he felt. After she left for work that morning he wandered outside choosing it for her and picked it up on his way to the club that afternoon. Now, all he needed was the right moment.

He almost asked her when she appeared in his office about an hour ago, letting him know she'll be in the club with Donna, but it was not THAT moment, maybe during their weekend away. Slipping the box back inside his pocket he stood up from the chair walking outside into the turmoil. Scanning the club he found her easily, sitting with Donna, Noah, Steve and Janet. That was a favorable audience for their first outing as a couple. Although she agreed that they'll go public two days ago, she was known for changing her mind on the odd occasion.

Descending the stairs he found his way to the group of his friends, slipping his hand on Kelly's shoulder once he reached them. She turned her head and smiled once she spotted him.

"Everything done?" She asked through the music that was playing.

He nodded in reply kissing her quickly before pulling a chair next to her and sitting down. Looking at his friends, he found Donna smiling, she obviously knew about them, the other three looked surprised.

"Okay, how long is this going on?" Steve asked as the initial surprise passed.

"On and off for a few years already." Dylan smirked, enjoying the latest outing.

Kelly nudged him with her elbow. "About four days." She added quickly.

"What she said." Dylan rested his arm around Kelly's shoulders still smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"It was about time." Steve uttered leaning back against the chair.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked confused.

"Are you kidding me Kel? He was looking at you like a love sick puppy for months, we could all see it. It was about time you saw it as well." Steve explained.

"It was worth the wait." Dylan said quickly giving Kelly's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Look, who we have here." Gina's voice interrupted them breaking the merry atmosphere.

"Just the person we missed." Dylan said dryly barely tearing his look away from the company at their table. He could feel Kelly tense, but there was no going back now.

"You couldn't even let the dust set in." Gina accused crossing her arms in front of her.

"I didn't know Matt needed a spoke person." Dylan remarked.

"I didn't know Kelly needed one either." Gina fired back.

"Go to hell, Gina. You've no idea what you're talking about." Kelly noted.

"Oh believe me, I do have a firsthand experience. He will get his wicked way with you and then dump you, just like you have dumped Matt and it won't take long." Gina hissed.

Dylan smiled amused by her tirade. "Kelly, is right. You've no idea what you're talking about."

"In hindsight, you two deserve each other. I hope you'll come out of this as miserable as you make people around you." With that she turned around walking away from them.

"Looks that not everyone is sharing your sentiments." Dylan noted grinning at Steve.

"You can't have it all." Steve replied grabbing his glass. The evening moved forward.

* * *

"I thought we'll head back to hotel." Dylan noted, letting his jacket fall on the chair in Kelly's room.

"A bit more privacy." Kelly shrugged. She thought going to the beach house was a good idea as Donna stayed with Noah that evening again, but now she was standing there lost in her own room and feelings.

"Kel…" Dylan said resting his hands on her hips. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Kelly shook of his hands heading to the wardrobe.

Dylan let out a frustrated sight, sitting on her bed. Surprised how comfy it was he looked around the room. He had to admit it was cozy, a bit too girly for his liking, but cozy nevertheless. Even when they dated back in college they barely spent any time there, hell they haven't even made love in her bed, his house provided them with much more privacy than an apartment shared with two other chicks ever could.

"What if she had a point?" Kelly asked turning away from her wardrobe.

"Who?"

"Gina."

"Again? Come on Kel. Don't tell me you've given her words even a thought. It was a bunch of rubbish, nothing less and nothing more." Dylan said sternly.

"Really!? What is so different this time?" Kelly questioned him.

Dylan breathed in her words cutting like a knife. "If you have to ask Kelly, then probably nothing." He said disappointed.

"Dylan…" Kelly sank next to him on the bed.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly when he remained silent.

"When will you stop doubting me?" He asked directly looking at her.

"I don't."

"Yes, you do Kelly. Otherwise you wouldn't even think twice about Gina's words." Dylan reasoned with her.

"We're together for four days." Kelly's voice trailed off.

"I don't need to be with someone for months or years to know that I can trust them, that I can trust my own feelings. Once and for all, this is what I want Kelly. I want to feel the way I do when you're around. I want you in my life, I just know it." Dylan said animatedly.

"It's not so easy for me. I can't just throw my guards down after four days."

"You did last night." Dylan reminded her.

Kelly breathed in, he was right…she did and it felt amazing, trusting him completely…feeling loved and safe.

"Marry me." Dylan said his voice steady.

Kelly looked at him a mixture of surprise and shock in her eyes. He wanted to marry her? Dylan McKay wanted to commit after a four day long relationship? That was unfathomable to her. Wasn't that what she asked from him? Did he really mean it? Was this going to work? How long? The questions just popped in her head and she was not able to stop them. Closing her eyes she tried to clear her mind, concentrate on her feelings. She suddenly remembered Andrea's words from years back that were supposed to steer her to someone else…

"Yes." She opened her eyes looking at him. "I do. I'll marry you."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kelly ran up the beach laughing, Dylan in hot pursuit behind her, the water dripping down their bodies, two surfs thrown on the shore.

"You're in so much trouble." Dylan yelled after her, the happy laughter that followed singing a lullaby to his ears.

He was quicker than her and she knew she stood no chance against him, so it came as no surprise when she felt his arms around her waist sending them both down landing in the warm sand laughing.

Holding her pinned on her back Dylan leaned in kissing her softly before he tickled her sides, Kelly squirming beneath him trying to break free.

"Dylan not! I'll have sand everywhere." She protested between the fits of laugher.

"That's what you get for trying to drown your fiancée." Dylan joked kissing her again before pushing himself back on his feet and helping her up.

"Yuck. It feels disgusting." She tried to brush the sand from her legs and back with her hands without any visible result.

"There's no point in trying that, Kel. Come back to water." Dylan said heading back to their surfs.

"So you can have your revenge?" Kelly asked following him.

"I promise I'll be at my best behavior." Dylan grinned over his shoulder.

"Right." Kelly grinned, picking up her pace and running into the water.

Dylan followed her diving into the water. They've spent a nice afternoon together as he taught her surfing. Despite her earlier protest and reservations she actually made some progress.

Swimming around for a bit, soon they found themselves in embrace again. Kelly's legs wrapped around Dylan's midsection, she floated in the water.

"You were doing great Kel." Dylan noted.

"Thanks. I was surprised how much fun I had after the disaster when we tried this the last time." Kelly smiled.

"Different time, different result." Dylan smiled his eyes falling on the silver necklace carrying the white gold band with solitaire cut diamond set in it. They'll have to resize it, but it was there, the feeling of happiness washing over him again.

"What are you thinking about?" Kelly asked watching the changing expressions on his face.

"How happy I am." Dylan leaned in placing another kiss on her lips.

"Me too." Kelly mumbled.

"I've been thinking about selling the club."

"It's yours, you can do whatever you want with it." Kelly shrugged.

"That's true, but since we are together and I made a commitment, I think now it concerns you as well." Dylan explained.

"Alright. So what would you do if you sell the club?" Kelly questioned him her blue watcher glued to his face.

"I'll graduate in a few months and then I can serve as a stay at home father to our children." He grinned not passing a chance to tease her about her latest obsession.

"Come on, Dylan. If you want to make this my decision as well then at least be serious for a second." Kelly groaned.

"Well, for the record, I was being serious about the school and the children not right away though. As far as the stay at home father thing goes." He wriggled his forehead.

"Okay. Let me paraphrase the question. What do you plan to do with your days if you sell the club?" Kelly asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I don't know, yet." Dylan admitted.

"That's a tough choice then." Kelly sighed.

"Why do you think so?" Dylan asked.

"You plan to go from something to nothing." Kelly shrugged her arms now draped around his neck playing with the short hair at the back of his head.

"Kel, money's not an issue."

"I'm not talking about money. You'll have no obligations and I don't think that's good for you." Kelly said finally what she's been thinking all along.

Dylan remained silent for a moment, the only sound were the waves that were surrounding them. "I haven't thought of that." He admitted.

"You could write." Kelly offered.

"Yes, that's an option." Dylan smiled softly.

"Or you can open a surfing school." Kelly giggled.

Dylan grinned. "I think I've just landed my first client."

"Mhm." Kelly let out as his lips found hers. "Scratch that idea. I don't think I'd like to see you giving private lessons to some hot girls." She mumbled quietly.

"My first and only client." Dylan murmured kissing her again.

* * *

The knock on the door made him leave the cup with coffee on the bar as he headed to open them. He and Kelly returned from Mexico previous evening spending peaceful two days there, now the reality caught them once again and she left for work minutes ago. Opening the door Dylan saw David standing there.

"Hey! Wrong timing?" David asked.

"Nope. Perfect." Dylan stood aside letting him in.

"Coffee?" He asked grabbing his cup from the counter.

"No, thanks." David replied sitting on the sofa. "I heard it from Gina."

"Gina and her big mouth." Dylan sat down.

"I know it's none of my business, but what are your plans with Kelly?" David asked directly.

"You're right, it's none of your business." Dylan sipped his coffee. "But considering I'd be asking the same if the girl in question would be my sister." He sat the cup on the table. "I have every intention of keeping her as happy as she has been for the past few days."

"Until when? Until she'll ask too much from you?" David asked bluntly.

"I guess we've already passed the breaking point." Dylan commented.

"What do you mean?"

"We got engaged last Friday." Dylan explained.

"Wow."David exclaimed.

"Do you need any other proof of how seriously I'm taking this?" Dylan asked.

"And she said, yes?" David questioned, still not able to comprehend the idea.

Dylan nodded, grabbing his cup again. "Keep this news for yourself for now."

"No worries. My mouth is sealed." David grinned.

"She wants to tell Jackie first." Dylan commented rolling his eyes.

"I'd want to be a fly on the wall when Jackie finds out."

"I offered to go with her, she refused. Citing our sanity as the reason." Dylan smirked.

"Yeah, congrats on your engagement. I hope you considered also her family when you made that offer." David laughed.

"Oh yeah, let me see. Just got the third degree from her brother, my future mother-in-law already hates me and she doesn't even know about the engagement, Erin is a nice kid though. I guess she's worth it." Dylan smiled finishing his coffee.

"You look happy." David remarked.

"I haven't felt happiness since Toni died and now I can feel it again. It's amazing, it's like I finally broke free of all the darkness and I am alive again. I want this to last." Dylan said placing the empty cup on the table.

* * *

Bringing her car to a stop Kelly stared at the building in front of her. This lunch date was set way before her life took all those unexpected turns that she was sure her mother won't approve off, not that she cared that much. Running her fingers over the ring hanging on her necklace she smiled, it meant the world to her.

Grabbing the bag that was resting on the passenger seat she swiftly walked out of the car and into the building. As soon as the door opened, Erin ran straight into her arms. "I've missed you." Kelly mumbled holding her sister.

"You know where we are." Her mother said instead of greeting joining them.

Kelly just felt like rolling her eyes, yet another attempt to guilt trip her. "I'm glad to see you too, mom." She said hugging her after she and Erin let go of each other.

"What's that?" Her mother asked looking at the necklace on her neck her eyes going wide. There was not a chance Jackie Taylor would miss a bling, that's why she put no effort into hiding it.

Picking up the bag she disposed on the floor previously she handed it to Erin. She hated to do it. It was something her father used to do, showering her with gifts, later money, as an excuse for his absence. Now she did the same although the reason was completely different, there was no need for Erin to listen to what was about to come. "Why don't you go and open those in your room?" Kelly asked watching as Erin ran away with her presents.

"We have to talk." Kelly said looking at her mother.

"I think so. Matt asked you to marry him?" Jackie said excitedly.

"Not really." Kelly uttered moving towards the living room.

"In that case he must be very well off, if he can afford such a rock just as a present." She noted.

"I broke up with Matt." Kelly said as soon as the door closed behind them.

"What? Then who gave you that ring?" Jackie questioned.

"Dylan." Kelly answered.

"Dylan McKay? You're engaged to Dylan McKay?" Jackie asked in disbelieve.

"Yes, since Friday." Kelly confirmed.

"Have you lost your mind?" Her voice continually rising with every word.

"If wanting to marry someone you love and who loves you back equals losing your mind, than yes I did." Kelly said calmly.

"You haven't learned anything? He will leave you as soon as he will get bored. He is not a husband material." Jackie nearly screamed.

"I guess I'm the one to judge that. There is no guarantee it will work out, with anyone."

"Just don't come crying when he leaves you." Jackie said her voice noticeably calmer.

Kelly wanted to answer with some snide remark, but decided there was no point in adding more fuel into the fire. It always surprised her how judgmental her mother could be, going through five marriages and divorces herself. Maybe it won't work out for her and Dylan in the long run, but deep down she felt that her decision was right and if she never gave him another chance she'd regret it for the rest of her life.

* * *

Walking through the hotel lobby she felt beaten. After the lunch with her mother and sister, that went relatively well after the heated discussion upon her arrival, she returned back to the store and didn't catch a break until the closing time. On one hand it was great that they had so many customers, on the other hand it made her wonder if this was something she wanted to do for the rest of her life. The store was Donna's dream she had yet to find her own one. Another thing she and Dylan had in common.

Reaching the third floor she walked across the hallway opening the door with magnetic card. Dylan got her the second card previous evening, another sign of commitment as he called it.

"Hey!" He greeted her as soon as the door closed behind her.

"Hi." She smiled.

Seated on the couch he was reading through papers. Motioning for her to come closer she obeyed to his wishes and leaning down planted a kiss on his lips.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"You're studying." Kelly noted.

"I am, but I can take a break and listen to you." He gave her his famous smile.

"That would be a long break." Kelly returned his smile.

"I'll be done in 10-20 minutes."

"I'll run a bath and we can talk there?" Kelly asked hopefully.

"Sounds good to me." Dylan smiled.

"Good." Kelly mumbled heading towards the bedroom.

"Kel?" He called after her.

"Yes?"

"Grab the bubbly and glasses as well." His eyes twinkled before he buried himself into the papers again.

Fifteen minutes later the bathroom was lit with candles, the bath filled with hot water and bubbles and two glasses with champagne were resting on the rim of the bath.

"So how was your day?" Dylan asked again his hands running up Kelly's arms.

"Exhausting." Kelly smiled softly, her head resting on his chest.

"I take it that Jackie flipped out." Dylan noted.

"Yes, I shouldn't come back crying once you leave me." Kelly grinned.

"I don't plan on doing that." Dylan said quickly.

"I know. This marriage might actually work, I mean my mother hates you, your mother hates me. We're perfect for each other." Kelly giggled.

"And I already got the third degree from your step-brother." Dylan laughed.

Kelly groaned turning around. "We'll get married in Vegas."

"Vegas?" Dylan asked amused. "Shouldn't this be my idea or something?"

"Usually, yes." Kelly grinned laughing as he splashed her in reply. "But it makes perfect sense. I mean, normally I'd want a big wedding, but it means lots of people and small talk and you hate that...getting hitched in Vegas is the way to go."

"Kel, are you sure, you want your big day in Vegas officiated by Elvis?" Dylan asked.

Kelly breathed out. "No, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable either. There are not many options left for an intimate wedding"

"There are tons of options, Kel. Forget about gazillion people or Vegas. How would you want your wedding day to look like?" Dylan questioned.

"You and I, beach, sunset, Donna and David as witnesses." Kelly said quietly.

"Why would you trade that for Vegas?"

"Toni…"

"Kel. I'm not saying it will be easy or wouldn't bring back memories, but this shouldn't stand in the way of our big day being the way we want it." Dylan said carefully.

"You want that?" Kelly asked.

"Yes. I'd prefer that to gazillion people or getting hitched in Vegas." Dylan smiled.

Kelly smiled too, leaning down and kissing him softly. "Thank you."

"Now that we have this cleared, I guess I can tell you about my day." Dylan grinned.

"I'm listening." Kelly moved, her head now resting back on his chest, his arms wrapped around her.

"I've been thinking about what you said in Mexico, that I need something to fill my days with if I sell the club. I took a drive down the beach this afternoon and there are few shops for sale so I thought I may trade a club for a store."

"What would you sell?" Kelly asked covering his hands with hers.

"Surfing stuff, books, maybe some clothing. I was thinking about offering surfing lessons, but scratched that idea." He grinned. "And I can still pursue writing during winter time."

"I was joking about the surfing lessons, you should absolutely do that. Just let me know when you have a hottie around so I won't come, see you two together and overreact." Kelly grinned.

"It's a deal." Dylan said resting his hand on her stomach.

"You know, on my way here I've been thinking about my and Donna's store. Or rather if it's something I want to do for the rest of my life." Kelly admitted.

"What was the conclusion?" Dylan asked his hand drawing circles on Kelly's stomach.

"It's not my dream." Kelly said.

"What is your dream except becoming mother?" His hand slipped lower as he felt her relax under his touch.

"I'm not sure, I wanted to get my masters in psychology two years ago, maybe it's time to do that. I mean it's something I really enjoyed." Kelly closed her eyes.

"Columbia?" Dylan asked slightly worried to hear her answer.

"Not anymore, I'd stay here." Kelly smiled.

"I think you should go for it."

"Really?"

"Absolutely." Dylan smiled kissing the top of her head.

"What if I get in and find out it's not what I wanted?" Kelly asked opening her eyes again.

"You've at least tried it and found out it's not for you." Dylan shrugged.

"That's true." Kelly smiled softly, after months of confusion everything was suddenly falling in place and it was a great feeling.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"You've a visitor." Donna noted looking through the glass outside.

Raising her eyes, Kelly followed her line of sight spotting Dylan outside. She was not expecting to see him after their morning fight, their first one since they got engaged nearly five weeks ago. "I'll be right back." Kelly mouthed heading outside.

"Hey." She greeted him.

"Do you have time?" Dylan questioned her instead of a greeting.

Looking back inside the shop Kelly saw Donna talking with one of the customers. "Not a good timing."

"Kel, I just want you to see the house. We don't have to buy it for God's sake." Dylan said quietly, the last thing he wanted was another fight, this time with audience.

She was not sure what pissed her off more that morning, the fact he was ready to buy a house for them without even discussing it with her previously or the fact that he already found one that he specifically wanted. "I'll ask Donna if it's alright to leave now." Kelly said finally before turning around and heading inside the store.

Following her with his sight Dylan's thoughts returned to that morning too. He couldn't understand her anger, they lived together from the beginning on and as much as he enjoyed the hotel life and its perks, it was not something they could do forever. They needed their privacy and place to raise a family when the time will come. He just couldn't follow her thinking sometimes.

"We can go. Donna will manage the last two hours alone." Kelly announced appearing in front of him.

He nodded and the two of them walked towards their cars in silence. "We'll take mine and come to pick up yours some time later." Dylan offered.

"Alright." Kelly answered slipping into the passenger's seat. The ride was a quiet one, as they neared the beach and Kelly recognized the area, she felt her excitement growing...she always dreamed of living in this neighborhood, but she was still mad at him and not ready to jump with excitement yet.

Stopping in front of a two storey mediteran house she could understand why he would insist on seeing it, it was charming. As they stepped out of the car a short brown haired woman slightly older than them appeared out of nowhere. She walked directly to Dylan the two greeting each other, they had obviously met before, she was not sure how she felt about that.

"You must be Kelly. I've heard so much about you." The woman now turned to her a million dollar smile on her face.

"Really?" Kelly raised her brows looking at Dylan.

"This is Jessica, Kel. She's been helping me with the house hunt." Dylan said without any further ado.

"Nice to meet you Jessica." Kelly said smiling politely when inwardly all she wanted was to shake him. Of course he had to search for a house for them with a realtor without mentioning anything to her. The day just kept getting better. Shouldn't this be something they'd decide and do together?

"We'll head inside." Jessica said quickly bouncing back after being momentarily surprised by Kelly's less than enthusiastic reception.

Walking through the house Kelly was surprised that she actually liked it a lot, all rooms were spacious with a nice view and after painting and buying furniture the house would be ready to move in.

"This is the master bedroom." Jessica led them into a sandy colored room with a direct view on the ocean. Love at first sight.

"What do you think Kel?" Dylan asked finally.

"I love it." Kelly breathed out looking through the glass door that let on a balcony. She could actually imagine waking up there next to him every morning for the rest of her life. "But isn't the house a tad too big for the two of us?" She questioned him.

" We're not buying it just for us, but for our family as well." He noted.

Kelly felt the irrational sadness that appeared two days ago washing over her again. Was there ever going to be a family? The girl with sandy blond hair and her growing belly. Were they ever going to be more than her dream? She haven't said a word to him about her worries...she was on the pill making getting pregnant nearly impossible and they were obviously not even trying, not even ready to, but when the AF did not show when she expected it she felt happiness, then it reared its ugly head taking all the happiness away. If it'll never happened for them, this house was going to be awfully lonely.

"Maybe we shouldn't think so much ahead." Kelly reminded him.

Dylan looked at her puzzled, but she didn't elaborate any further. Sensing the weird atmosphere that filled the room Jessica made herself scarce under the pretense of letting them explore the room alone.

Turning around Kelly stared out of the window. Feeling Dylan's hands on her shoulders she didn't move at all.

"What's going on Kel? I mean I know you're pissed off as I've started looking for a house without your knowledge and obviously you're not excited about Jessica either, but...this is not like you." Dylan said calmly.

"I got my period two days ago." Kelly said quietly.

"I noticed. You're a woman Kel, that's what happens every month." Dylan chuckled.

"I haven't said a word, since we are not trying and I assume you wouldn't be thrilled about it...I was two days late when AF showed up. What if we will never have a family, Dylan?" Kelly asked.

"Kel...you're on pill it's supposed to do the exact opposite of what we're discussing here now. We will cross this bridge once we decide that it's the right time for us." Dylan answered.

"Yeah...thanks for nothing." Kelly mumbled.

"What do you want from me Kel? We've both agreed that we're not ready yet, you want to go back to school, I'm planning on selling the club and opening a store. It's really not the right time for a baby." Dylan reasoned with her.

"I'm going to be twenty-six in a few months and it might actually take months or years before it happens, time is ticking up." Kelly said finally, this was something she'd been worried about for a long time, ever since the doctor told her about the possible difficulties.

"It might take months, but all it might take is one try...you don't know for sure, your doctor doesn't know for sure. Besides she hasn't hear about my swimmers yet." He grinned.

Kelly groaned turning to him finally at least a hint of smile on her face.

"Better?" Dylan asked kissing her quickly.

"Yeah." Kelly grinned.

"Now stop stressing yourself over this, we will get past it when it comes." He smiled.

"Alright." Kelly breathed out still not fully convinced, but feeling better. Letting go of him she walked around the room again.

"What do you think?" Dylan asked her carefully.

"I guess I'm in love with the house." Kelly announced.

"Does that mean we'll make an offer?" Dylan grinned.

"I think so and we will have the makeup sex once we return to the hotel." Kelly smiled cheekily.

"We better hurry up." Dylan said stone faced grabbing her hand as they headed outside of what was going to soon become their bedroom both of them laughing heartily.

* * *

"Yeah, alright. I'll see you later." Kelly smiled. "You too." She closed her cell slipping it back into her purse.

"Dylan?" Donna asked knowingly.

"Yeah, the painters are at the house and he's going bonkers." Kelly smiled softly.

"So you'll leave the beach apartment soon." Donna commented.

"I haven't been living there for months." Kelly noted.

"Yes, but your stuff is still there and you still pay the rent. It will be end of an era." Donna looked sadly.

"Aww, come on Don. We'll still see each other daily in the shop." Kelly tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah, until you go back to school." Donna noted remembering their conversation from days ago.

"They haven't accepted me yet." Kelly raised her brows a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Still, you're moving on with your life, just bought a house, going back to school in fall and getting married soon. It feels like I'm the one who is stuck in one place, I mean I love the shop and all the opportunities I got thanks to it, but me and Noah, we're stuck in nowhere." Donna narrated rolling her eyes.

"That's how I felt with Matt towards the end. I just kept asking myself if that was what I wanted from life." Kelly smiled softly.

"The answer was obviously no." Donna noted.

Kelly nodded. "It's your relationship, but if this is the way you feel about it. Maybe it's not worth the time and energy you're investing into it." Kelly said carefully.

"Back to square one?" Donna asked.

"Sometimes change can be good. I mean just look at me and Dylan, who would have guessed few months ago." Kelly grinned.

"Let's be honest here Kel. You were the only one who couldn't see it." Donna grinned, both of them laughing when Kelly nudged her into her side.

"Speaking of the wedding. There is something I wanted to talk to you about or rather ask." Kelly started.

"Yup, I'll do the dress." Donna winked at her.

"Not really about the dress. We want to keep the wedding very low key." Kelly said playing with the engagement ring on her finger.

"Just how low key do you plan it to be?" Donna questioned.

"The two of us, priest and two witnesses. I want you to stand there with me when I marry him." Kelly looked up at Donna.

Donna breathed in. "I'd love to."

"Thank you, Donna." Kelly smiled hugging her friend.

"Who is going to stand with Dylan?" Donna inquired.

"David, unless he says no, which I don't see happening." Kelly noted.

"Just like the old times." Donna rolled her eyes. "Are you going to tell everyone or just marry and then drop the bomb?"

"The later one." Kelly admitted. "What are you actually doing this Sunday?" She asked.

"You're going to marry this Sunday?!" Donna stared at her in shock.

"Yes, this Sunday at sunset, down at Paradise cove." Kelly bit her lip.

"In two days?! You better know how your wedding dress should look like otherwise I don't know how I'll finish it till Sunday." Donna lamented.

"Don't fret Don. You already made it." Kelly smiled.

"What do you mean?" Donna asked.

"You remember that white lace dress from last week?" Kelly questioned.

"You were the mystery client?"

Kelly nodded. "As we speak the dress is hanging in my closet at the beach apartment so Dylan can't see it."

"You've really thought about everything while going low key." Donna grinned.

Kelly nodded. "Scratching the fiasco with Brandon. I want this to be my only wedding."

"Oh, Kel. This is all so exciting." Donna smiled.

"I know, I still have to pinch myself sometimes. I'm going to marry him in two days and spend the rest of my life with him." Kelly smiled.

* * *

Slipping under the sheets Kelly turned the light off, snuggling into Dylan who was sound asleep. They've talked about the wedding with Donna for ages and she called him around eight letting him know she'll come back late.

"You're here already?" Dylan asked sleepily.

"It's after midnight." Kelly smiled into the darkness.

"I'll have to cut your curfew once we're married." Dylan joked burying his head further into the pillow.

"Did you talk to David?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, he's in." Dylan answered turning around to face her.

"Good." Kelly breathed out.

"As if he was going to say no." Dylan grinned repeating her own words from hours before. Leaning in he kissed her.

Soon the kisses grew in intensity and their hands and lips wandered.

"I thought you were asleep." Kelly giggled as his lips worked their way down her neck his hands dragging her tank top up and over her breasts allowing him access.

"I've already slept for an hour or two and someone woke me up, I've missed you this evening." Dylan mumbled, the tank top landing on the floor seconds later.

"Me or my body?" Kelly asked the breath catching in her throat.

"Both." His kisses warmed her skin.

"I was actually going to propose the no sex until marriage thingy." Kelly uttered before letting out a moan as he fully used the access he gained seconds earlier.

"Impossible for us no matter how short time." Dylan laughed tilting his head sideways.

"Yeah, but you better enjoy it because I'll be staying at the beach apartment tomorrow night." Kelly bit her lip as his lips enticed and excited her, his hand pushing her panties down her legs.

"It'll be a long night." Dylan grinned into the darkness, feeling her hands fumble with the hem of his boxer shorts pushing them over his hips.

Minutes later in the moonlight coming from the window their bodies were moving in perfect unison knowing it was one of their last times before they'll become husband and wife.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kelly sat on the bed in the room that used to be her home for the past six years, she asked Donna to leave her alone before she'll start getting ready for her big day. Just two more hours and she'd be Mrs. McKay, that thought brought a smile to her lips.

It wasn't the first time she was getting ready for her own wedding, but unlike before there was no sign of nerves and she had no doubts this time either. It was funny considering they were getting married nine weeks after they got together. She knew that in the coming years they'll be fighting and making up, driving each other crazy on the odd occasion, but there was also going to be a ton of endless love...it was something she never experienced with anyone else. Brandon and Matt, they saw only her goodness, Dylan saw it all, the good, bad and ugly and he still fought to get her back. She could be herself with him, he let her cry on his shoulder when she needed it, fought with her when he knew her headstrongness clouded her vision, stood behind her when he knew she was right, guided her when she felt lost...love without boundaries.

"It's time." Donna said quietly interrupting her solitude.

Looking from Donna to the dress hanging on her closet she nodded. It was about time they'll make it forever.

* * *

Sitting on the bar stool in their hotel apartment Dylan stared at the cup of coffee in front of him. This was it, just short 90 minutes left and they'll be married. He could barely contain his excitement. Just few weeks ago all of this would be unfathomable to him, he'd be sitting there with a glass of alcohol in front of him and either Gina or a girl he'd pick up on his way to hotel keeping him company. He didn't strive for any of that anymore, there was just one girl he wanted and a habit he vowed himself to get rid of.

"Just got off the phone with Donna." David announced walking into the room.

"How is she?" Dylan asked.

"If you mean the soon to be Mrs. McKay, she's cool as a cucumber." David said.

"Good." Dylan mumbled taking a sip from his cup. The last he needed was a runaway bride.

"How did you know, this was it?" David asked plopping himself on the chair next to him."That you wanted to marry her. Settle down. Give up your nomadic lifestyle." David narrated.

"It was my last chance." Dylan leaned back pointing to the front door. "I watched her walk out of that door nine weeks ago when I refused to commit, that moment it struck me, it was the worst decision of my life. When she returned hours later, it was a no brainer. Sex, drugs and rock & roll, it was nice while it lasted, but that can't get you through your life and won't keep you warm at night forever." Dylan explained.

David nodded remaining silent thinking for a moment. "So hypothetically, if Kelly would walk through the door now and told you that she is pregnant. You'd be fine with it?" David questioned.

"Hell no, I'd freak out first." Dylan laughed. "After the initial shock maybe. We don't really plan on it anytime soon, but it wouldn't be the end of the world either."

"Having a child is a big change of lifestyle." David commented.

"Yes, it is." Dylan agreed. "Anything you want to tell me?" Dylan asked looking at his friend.

"Not really." David sighed leaning back remaining silent. "I probably got Gina knocked up." He said finally, silence filling the room again.

* * *

The sand under his feet reminded him of their latest trip to Mexico. He could still see her running up the beach dressed only in her black bikini, laughing. The playfulness and care freeness visible in her eyes when she turned to see how close he was, he smiled. He could hear David humming some song next to him as they waited together with the priest until he'd see her again.

Suddenly the humming stopped and Dylan raised his sight, what he saw took his breath away. She was dressed in a strapless white lace dress, the bodice tight hugging her waist and hips with the skirt flowing down to her feet. Her hair was partially braided with a few pink roses entwined in it, the rest falling down in neat waves. The roses in her bucket matched those ones in her hair. Once she came closer he could see she was barefoot as well. His heart was racing.

She smiled softly once she reached him. Just as he drank her with his eyes while she walked to him, she did some admiration herself. She noticed he let the last two buttons on his white cotton shirt open, just the way she liked it. The cream colored pants rolled up slightly so he won't drag them all over the sand, barefoot. He looked as handsome as ever.

"You're beautiful." Dylan mumbled taking her hand into his.

"You're not looking bad yourself." Kelly smiled.

"Ready?" Dylan asked knowing the answer.

Kelly breathed out and nodded in reply before they both turned towards the priest.

With the sun setting down on the horizon, in front of the priest and their two best friends they promised to be true to each other in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health and love and honor each other for the rest of their lives.

Kelly felt the tears flowing down her cheeks when their lips finally met in their first kiss as husband and wife, the feeling of happiness washing all over her. When they pulled apart she could see that Dylan was fighting his emotions as well.

"It's alright." She mumbled quietly. Kissing his cheek and wrapping her arms around his waist, she could feel him burry his head into the crook of her neck his arms holding her close, the time stood still as the past and present met at the same time.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Kelly asked confused when Dylan stopped the car in front of the club instead of driving back to the hotel where Donna and David who took another car should meet them.

"A slight change of plans." Dylan smiled mysteriously.

Kelly raised her brows watching him expectantly.

"You know how you told me that normally you'd want a big wedding but you'd settle for a small intimate one, because you know how uncomfortable that'd be for me?" Dylan questioned.

"Oh boy, what did you do?" Kelly asked him smiling now.

"Well, I thought we can compromise. You know, I got the low key beach wedding and you'll get the party with family and friends." Dylan grinned.

"You invited your mother-in-law?" Kelly raised her brows laughing.

"Yes. Wish me luck." Dylan winked at her heading out of the car and holding the passenger door open for her.

"With my mother around, we will both need it." Kelly grinned getting out of the car. Once outside she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him softly. "Thank you, Dylan."

"You can thank me properly later." Dylan murmured deepening the kiss.

"Mhm, the night is still young and we need to consummate this marriage." Kelly grinned.

"I like your thinking Mrs. McKay and believe me I ran all possible scenarios through my head, but it's impossible to go unnoticed from here up to my office so we have to behave. Our guests are waiting." Dylan smiled giving her one more little kiss taking her hand and heading inside the building.

As soon as they walked inside they could hear a clapping from the group that gathered there, Kelly's family and their friends showering them with rose petals under the lead of Donna and David as they walked further inside. With a beaming smile Kelly turned to Dylan mouthing the words "I love you" to him watching as he mouthed those three little words back to her the butterflies going wild in her stomach.

Looking away from him she laughed watching as Erin let go from her mother's side running to her sister. Letting go of Dylan's hand she caught her as she launched herself into her arms.

"You look like a princess." Erin exclaimed.

"I feel like a princess." Kelly smiled looking up at Dylan who gave her a wink as their friends surrounded them.

It wasn't much later that Kelly and Dylan found themselves alone with Jackie Taylor. Kelly gave Dylan's hand a gentle squeeze as he smiled at her. No one could even guess how this was going to end.

"Congratulations." Jackie said hugging her daughter. "I was wrong." She mumbled quietly so only Kelly could hear her. Kelly felt the tears in her eyes again, she's been crying way too much that day when all she felt was blissful happiness.

"Thanks mom." Kelly said quietly. Letting go of her mother she wiped the tears carefully, feeling Dylan's hand at the small of her back.

"Welcome to the family." Jackie said hugging Dylan.

"Thank you." Dylan replied giving Kelly yet another wink over her mother's shoulder seeing her smile in return.

"I hope you'll always be so happy as you're today. I thought I was through too much to believe in love, but you two make me believe in love again." Jackie said teary eyed.

"Oh mom, don't make me all teary again." Kelly said hugging her mom all the tension between them gone.

* * *

Hours later opening the door to their hotel room Dylan hoisted Kelly up into his arms carrying her over the threshold. Kicking the door closed behind them Dylan stood her back on her feet in the middle of the room.

"Finally alone." Kelly exclaimed.

"You didn't like my surprise?" Dylan asked leaning in kissing her softly.

"I loved it. But now I just want to be alone with you." Kelly smiled into the kiss her fingers unbuttoning his shirt.

"Mrs. McKay." Dylan grinned before his lips found her neck sending chills down her spine.

Opening the last button Kelly pushed the shirt of his shoulders her hands running down his chest feeling his abs under her hands. Reaching his pants, she undid the buckle of his belt, opening the button and zipper she pushed them over his hips so they could join the shirt that was already lying on the floor.

"Looks like you have way too many clothes on, now that mine have disappeared." Dylan mumbled kissing her softly. Turning her around he opened the zipper on her back, his fingers tracing the contour of her back. The dress fell on the floor and he could finally admire the body he loved so much.

"Virginal white...I like it...you couldn't help yourself?" He smirked when he spotted the white garter on her left tight.

"Have to keep you interested." Kelly bit her lip.

"I'll always be interested." Dylan grinned picking her up again and carrying her towards the bed both of them more than ready to enjoy their wedding night and the rest of their life together.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Curled in the armchair facing the window Kelly stared outside. She could hear Dylan's soft breathing as he slept. They've been married for twelve hours, she should be lying there asleep with him in the big bed before they'd wake up and make love until they'll fall asleep again exhausted and satisfied. No such luck.

Looking down in her lap she saw the two lines still staring back at her, she sighed. With the wedding and everything else that was going on she completely missed that she was late again, this time she did the test...twelve hours of wedding bliss was all they were going to get.

She jumped slightly when she felt Dylan's arms wrap around her from behind. "Good morning wife. I've missed you in bed." He murmured kissing her cheek and neck before his eyes fell on the slender object in her lap the two dark lines changing the mood immediately.

Kelly felt as his arms left her and closed her eyes waiting for the charade that she knew will come, no matter what he told her weeks ago this was not something he wanted at the moment and she was fully aware of the fact.

"How long do you know?" Dylan asked trying hard to stay calm.

"Around thirty minutes."

Pacing the room he ran the hands over his face frustrated, all of this hidden to Kelly's view as she was stubbornly staring out of the window in front of her.

"We're not ready to do this, Kelly." He said finally.

"I'm not getting rid of this child." Kelly fired, standing up from the chair that was her shelter for the past minutes and finally facing her equally angry husband.

"I never said you should. Don't put words in my mouth, but I don't like that you're making decisions for me either." Dylan replied glaring at her.

"That makes two of us. You might have a point that neither of us is ready right now, but if I'm able to hang onto the baby it's going to come whether you like it or not."

"Fine. Do whatever you want, screw our lives." Dylan shouted storming out of the room. Kelly dropped down on their bed, listening to the hustling and bustling coming from the living area. She could clearly hear the clinging of the glass...he was going to solve his problems with alcohol again. She nearly jumped when the sound of glass shattering against the wall echoed through the room, the tears spilling down her cheeks.

* * *

Hearing David's voice Dylan looked up from the papers he had been reading just in time to see him walk through the door.

"Hey." David greeted him a beaming smile on his lips.

"Hey." Dylan let out a less than enthusiastic greeting. He had been in foul mood for the past two days, ever since finding out that Kelly was pregnant the previous morning. She left shortly after their fight and didn't return to the hotel for the night instead sending him a text letting him know she'll be staying at the beach apartment which only angered him further. So much for their honeymoon phase.

"You're in a strange mood." David commented plopping himself on the couch in the corner of Dylan's office.

Dylan didn't say a word the dark thoughts running through his mind again. He could forget about selling the club and opening a shop and a surfing school, there would be no traveling either, he intended to whisk Kelly away for their actual honeymoon once he'll graduate that was out too, no evenings in club, no camping, no trips on motorbike, hell he did not even own a motorbike, no sex whenever they felt like it. Instead they'll be buried in diapers with a screaming child and no sex life at the age of twenty-six, scratch it, they'll have no life at all.

"This is probably going to be a very one sided conversation." David sighed before grinning again. "It was a false alarm. She's not pregnant." He announced happily.

"Congrats. I didn't have so much luck." Dylan uttered.

"Wait? You and Kelly?" David asked surprised.

"Yeah, apparently. Those fucking two lines were there yesterday morning." He grumbled.

"How far is she?" David questioned.

"No idea." Dylan shrugged leaning back in his chair.

"You've flipped out, didn't you?" David asked the conversation they had two days ago still fresh on his mind.

"Yeah, it didn't dig over very well. She left shortly after and didn't return home last night either." Dylan explained.

"And what are you waiting for?" David asked.

"I've no idea what to tell her. Yes, we talked children, but those were future hypothetical children and a conversation that should have eased her mind." Dylan tried to explain.

"You still have months until that child will be actually here." David shrugged.

"Should have told you the same when you were freaking out thinking you've knocked up Gina." Dylan noted. "I've no idea how to do this. My parents screwed me up, I never get to see firsthand how parenting should be done."

"You can't be so screwed up when Kelly married you." David smirked.

"You're forgetting that she is Jackie's daughter, we can still blame it on lack of judgment on her side." Dylan said dryly.

"The fact is...leave out the Walsh's and everyone in the group was screwed up by their parents to some degree." David shrugged.

"Me and Kel are extreme cases." Dylan noted.

"Well you may not know, how parenting should be done...but you do know how it shouldn't be done. I think it's time to come back crawling and ask for forgiveness, the longer you put it off the worse it will be in the end...more time to think and get pissed off. Unless of course you plan on leaving her after two days of marriage." David narrated.

"You're going to kick my ass if I do." Dylan smirked.

"I might do just that, although I'm not sure if it'd knock some sense into you." David noted.

"It's not like I did anything to prevent it, I mean she's on the pill I thought we were safe." Dylan sighed.

"Too much information." David screwed his face.

"Because you and Gina are sitting there, playing chess all night. That's why you've been all stressed out that you might have knocked her up." Dylan shook his head.

"Gina's not your step-sister." David smirked.

"No, but I know she can be very entertaining." Dylan added pushing the chair away from the table and standing up.

"Are you going somewhere?" David asked.

"Yeah, going to talk to my wife and see if some begging and crawling as you've recommended is going to solve this. Since she's not returning my calls or messages, it's time I pay her a visit." Dylan uttered heading outside.

* * *

Walking through the hallway of the hospital Dylan searched for her. He drove directly to the store, but Donna let him know quickly that Kelly was not there. She was angry as well, but he was glad for that, at least he knew that Kelly had a shoulder to cry on when her husband behaved like an asshole, after all he couldn't guarantee it won't happen again. After some begging and crawling she let him know that Kelly had an appointment with her doctor. So he headed to the hospital for what he knew was going to turn into more begging and crawling.

He spotted her sitting in the waiting room, playing with the two rings on her finger lost in her thoughts.

"Hey." He said softly sitting down next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Kelly asked quietly. He expected rage or something her tone surprising him.

"I came to beg and crawl." He offered a small smile cracking on his face.

"Not the best place." Kelly noted.

"True." Dylan agreed. "Can leave that part for later, I think you might enjoy the performance."

Kelly smiled softly.

"Have you seen the doctor yet?" Dylan questioned.

"No, not yet, she'll do the ultrasound. But they've drawn my blood and did the test, and I'm definitely pregnant, they just want to confirm how far along." Kelly mumbled.

"How comes?"

"It looks that what I thought was my last period actually wasn't so I can be further along and yeah, that would mean I was taking the pill while pregnant." Kelly looked at him.

"It's going to be alright." Dylan kissed the side of her head wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He knew nothing about the pregnancy stuff and pills, but it took no genius to figure out why she was so worried.

"Kelly McKay." A young blond haired nurse walked out.

"I'm going with you." Dylan mumbled standing up with Kelly. It was enough that he flipped out when she found out, he didn't want her to be there alone when they tell her there is something wrong with the baby he knew she so desperately wanted.

"Here you have a gown to change into and the doctor will be with you in a few minutes." The nurse said handing Kelly the hospital gown before disappearing behind the door.

"I'm going to get changed." Kelly said quickly hiding behind the sheet. Left alone he looked around the room. He had been to hospital countless times before but never in this department, looking around he decided promptly it was not pleasant either. Seconds later Kelly returned dressed in the gown, holding the two ends of fabric together over her bum.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before." Dylan chuckled.

She stuck out her tongue at him, sitting up on the table with stirrups.

"Anyway why did you have to change? I thought she was going to do an ultrasound." Dylan asked confused.

"Transvaginal ultrasound." She bit her lip.

"Shit...she's..." Dylan looked at her shocked.

"Yeah, exactly." Kelly grinned at him.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He teased her.

"Not the procedure, but the look on your face is priceless." Kelly noted.

"So am I forgiven?" Dylan asked grinning.

"I'll think about it later, but so far I'm glad you're here." Kelly said truthfully.

"Hello Kelly." The doctor greeted her walking into the room.

"Hello Dr. Meier!" Kelly returned the greeting. "This is my husband, Dylan McKay." Kelly introduced him.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. McKay." She smiled.

"You can call me Dylan." He said promptly as they shook their hands.

"I won't keep you two in suspense much longer. Kelly you can lay back and put your legs into the stirrups." She ordered waiting for her to do so before she got seated between her legs.

Dylan took a position by Kelly's head determined to not look at anything else than Kelly's face or whatever they were going to see on the screen.

"Alright Kelly, relax. You might feel some pressure." The doctor instructed her.

Looking down at Kelly's face he could see her grimace slightly. Soon the monitor jumped to life, but all they could see was a bunch of white spots and lines on a black screen.

"And here is the baby." Dr. Meier said finally pointing to their little blip on the screen.

Kelly breathed in holding back her tears.

"The baby looks to be in line with the hCG levels, you're eight weeks along. Do you want to hear the heartbeat?" She asked.

Kelly nodded in reply unable to say a word her emotions on high again. The room filled with a galloping sound of their babies little heart.

"Heartbeat is 162 beats per minute, absolutely perfect." She noted.

After the ultrasound was finished, Kelly sat on the table. Dylan's hand resting on her back protectively.

"I was still taking pill until two days ago. Is that dangerous for the baby?" Kelly asked what was haunting her since she knew about the pregnancy.

"There were assumptions in the past that it may lead to lower birth weight or congenital problems with urinal tract of the baby, but none of that was confirmed. At this moment everything looks good and you have nothing to worry about." The doctor assured her.

"I want you to take it easy until you're out of the first trimester, everything looks fine but there is no guarantee with your condition. Rest as much as you can, if you feel any cramps or pain I want to see you immediately and I'd advise against sex for the next weeks. If you can't abstain than gentle and no deep penetration. If there are no problems I want to see you in four weeks for another ultrasound." She narrated.

"Alright." Kelly babbled out momentarily overwhelmed by all the information.

"The nurse will give you prescription for prenatal vitamins, take one pill every day and she will also schedule your next ultrasound." The doctor finished.

"Thank you doctor." Kelly said.

"Thank you." Dylan added before the doctor walked out of the door.

"How do you feel?" Dylan asked moving in front of her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Happy. Scared. Overwhelmed. You name it." Kelly smiled softly. "You?"

"Same." Dylan smiled. "I nearly choked on the no sex part."

"I thought so." Kelly grinned.

"Mhm." He kissed her forehead. "Go, get dressed mamma so we can head out of here." He mumbled, taking her hands and helping her off the table.

"You better get used to helping me up, you know when I reach the size of a baby whale." Kelly smirked not bothering with covering anything this time.

"That's the last thing I'm worried about, even if you put on 20 lbs. you'll still be a lightweight." Dylan noted enjoying the view the dark thoughts slowly disappearing. They could pack the car instead of motorbike for a camping trip, there would be enough friends to babysit if they decide on a night out, there was nothing that pointed to their baby being a constant screamer and who said you can't fly overseas with a child?


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Leaving the hospital Kelly called Donna who was sitting on pins and needles with the news and Donna insisted on Kelly having also the rest of the day off. With no other obligations Dylan and Kelly decided to go and see how the works at their house were progressing.

"Are you comfortable?" Dylan asked while they were driving through the streets of Los Angeles.

"Yeah, I am fine." Kelly smiled softly, it's been the third time he asked. This wasn't planned, but maybe ever so slowly he was going to warm up to the idea of becoming a father.

"I've been thinking, you were on the pill the whole time...how the hell did this happen?" He asked.

"I thought that by now you've figured out how babies are made." Kelly teased him.

"Come on Kel, you know what I mean." He smiled at her.

"I've been thinking about the same..." She sighed. "You remember the sushi we ordered weeks back?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, how could I forget. Haven't seen the porcelain friend more often even while I was drinking heavily." Dylan screwed his face.

"Same here, scratch the drinking. I guess that's when it happened, everything went out, the pill included." Kelly sighed.

"That would make sense." Dylan agreed, glancing sideways he saw her deep in thoughts.

"Houston we have a problem."

"Not really, I just...I know I talked about children a lot...I just want you to know that I did not plan on this." Kelly said quietly.

"Kel..." He said pulling the car to the side of the street bringing it to stop. "I know that. I'm sorry about my words yesterday. Even though we have a very active sex life, I was not counting with this and it caught me off guard. You were on a pill, I thought we were safe. We obviously underestimated the sushi case." He smiled resting his hands on the sides of her face as he saw the tears threaten to fall.

"So you're not going to walk away?" Kelly asked teary eyed, the pregnancy hormones getting the best of her.

"Are you kidding me? Walk away from you and our baby? That's not gonna happen." He smiled brushing her tears away.

"Our daughter." She said quietly.

"Did I miss something during the ultrasound?" Dylan asked.

"No, but it's a girl. I saw her...I was dreaming of her, she'll have sandy blond hair, your eyes and your smile." Kelly rambled.

"When did you dream about all of that?" Dylan held her head in the palms of his hands stroking her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Before we got together. I saw you and a little girl around three and another baby bump." Kelly admitted.

"That's what made you return that night?" He asked.

Kelly nodded brushing her tears away. "And the fact that I've been in love with you ever since I gave you the half of cookie in kindergarten." She smiled.

He pressed his lips on her forehead. "I guess that means we'll have a daughter." He smiled.

"It may still be only a dream." Kelly said carefully.

"But I do believe in dreams and past life's and all that stuff." Dylan grinned. Turning the key in the ignition again before they continued the drive to their home.

* * *

"So what do you think? Which color?" Kelly asked holding the sampler in her hands looking around the room.

"I don't know Kel. Anything gender neutral would be fine I guess." Dylan answered. They were standing in the room that they decided would be nursery as it was closest to the master bedroom. They planned to paint both children rooms white and redo them when the time comes, but with a baby on the way there was no point to wait any longer when the rest of the house was getting painted.

"I was thinking about a blue-green or pacific blue. They can work for both a boy and a girl." Kelly offered.

"What the hell is that?" Dylan asked.

"Colors." Kelly raised her brows.

"I'm a guy, Kel. I can recognize sixteen basic colors. There are no such things as blue-green or ocean blue or whatever that was in my world."

"Pacific blue. These two." Kelly laughed showing him both of them.

"I like the greenish one." Dylan concluded.

"We can combine it with dark wood and lime and white for a boy or do white wood and some orange, purple or pink for a girl." Kelly enthused.

"I'll leave the color combinations to you." Dylan grinned resting his arm around her shoulders as they headed outside the room.

"Hey, I was talking in basic colors." Kelly protested.

"I appreciate that, but that will still be your job as it was with the rest of the house." Dylan noted looking down at her.

"When do you think we can move in?" Kelly asked.

"They should finish the painting tomorrow and the first furniture comes on Friday. I think sometime next week." Dylan said as they walked down the stairs.

Kelly stood in the entry hall while Dylan talked with the painters, showing them what color they choose for nursery. The whole house was smelling with paint, with most of the rooms already painted the house was finally getting their touch.

"What are you thinking about?" Dylan asked joining her.

"It will be weird living here at first." Kelly said.

"Yes it will. I got used to the hotel, but this will be our home." He smiled.

"I'm glad you decided to look at the houses." Kelly admitted.

"Can you repeat that? I think I didn't hear you correctly." Dylan teased her.

Laughing Kelly flicked his stomach. "Let's get going, we're standing in their way and I think the smell of fresh paint is making me feel sick."

"In that case, let's get out of here." Dylan grinned taking her hand and heading outside.

* * *

Arriving into the store early next morning Kelly punched in the code opening the security lock. After returning to hotel previous evening she called Donna letting her know that she'd open the store and wasn't expecting her until lunch that day, she deserved at least a month of late mornings after the past two months.

Turning around she spotted Matt who was heading into his office. They somehow managed to avoid each other ever since that day when she broke up with him not that either of them intentionally tried to do so. It was more or less a miracle considering they worked in the same building and shared the same circle of friends. Looking up Matt saw her as well, there was no turning back now.

"Hey, you're here early." Matt noted greeting her.

"I let Donna sleep in. She deserves some rest after putting up with me for the past weeks." Kelly noted.

"Yeah, I heard it from Gina...but since we haven't seen each other. Congratulations on your marriage." Matt said kissing her cheeks.

"Thanks. It looks that everyone hears everything from Gina." Kelly said remembering Donna's words weeks back.

"She's the one I see the most as we work together and she's probably the only one who does not treat me with kid gloves." Matt said carefully.

"That did not came out right." Kelly said apologetically changing the topic. "How are you doing. Everything going well with the practice?"

"Yes, it's going well. I'm thinking of relocating to New York though." Matt explained.

"New York is a nice city." Kelly noted.

"My family lives there. Might be a nice change to be close to them again and Steve and Janet will finally have their house for themselves."

Kelly nodded. "I'm really sorry about how things ended, Matt."

"I'm not saying it was an easy pill to swallow, especially finding out you two got together, engaged and married all within a span of two months, but it would be worse if you stayed with me while you were in love with him." He noted.

"I haven't planned on it." Kelly said apologetically.

"Yeah." He smiled sadly. "I'll see you around."

Kelly breathed out, turning around she watched him ascend the stairs to his office, despite doing what she felt was right for her, she felt incredible guilt when it came to Matt. At that time she didn't know that it was the last time she saw him as he left for New York by the end of week.


	12. Chapter 11

_A/N: This chapter is definitely M rated. I recommend to skip it if it's not your cup of tea etc._

 **Chapter 11**

The dimmed lights from the two lamps standing on the nightstands left the room in half-darkness. Turning the page in the newest Crichton book Dylan raised his eyes upon hearing Kelly enter the bedroom. Dressed in black tank top and panties, her wet hair combed away from her face...he couldn't tear his sight away from her. He wanted her, badly. The infamous ultrasound took place already four days ago...those have been four long days without...before his mind could form the word he forced himself to tear his sight away from her. What was the point of torturing himself with something he couldn't have?

Staring stubbornly into the book he felt whiff of cold air hit him as she lifted the sheets slipping into the bed. The book was pushed on the sheets and her lips pressed on his delivering a kiss which left him with no doubt about her intentions. While he enjoyed the kiss and their closeness, this was pure torture for him.

"Kel." He mumbled breaking the kiss and pushing her gently away. "Don't take this the wrong way, but this is not really helping the situation."

Kelly raised her brows watching him expectantly. His eyes fell down into his lap in a hope she'd understand what he meant.

"Oh." Kelly gasped moving away from him resting her back against the headboard deep in thought.

Boy this was harder than he ever imagined it to be. Their relationship has always been very physical the last days bringing significant change for both of them.

"So this is it...nothing for the next four weeks? Or until she says we can?" Kelly looked at him frustrated.

"Kel..." Dylan said soothingly carefully choosing his next words. "You know, this isn't easy for me either." He looked at her hopefully.

"I miss you...us." Her eyes were pleading with him for a moment before falling into her lap where she digged the imaginary dirt from under her nails. Feeling a pair of strong arms around her waist she was dragged down laying flat on her back his face hovering above her.

"Kel, I want you...badly." Dylan's thumb traced her jaw watching as she smiled briefly upon his admission. "But I know how much you want this baby, it's your dream. I won't do anything that could put your dream in jeopardy. Even if it means keeping my hands away from you for four long weeks."

Kelly felt ashamed upon his words, she let her own needs blind her vision even though she knew what was right for her and their baby. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. "It's just...you know how they say that women usually lose interest while pregnant?" She looked at him hopefully, watching as he nodded. "I don't think that's going to be my case."

The smile lighted Dylan's face and he couldn't resist to tease her. "You know there are other ways to relieve the urge. Like your purple friend."

Kelly felt her face burn. "How do you know?" She questioned him biting the inside of her cheek, she never told him she was not moving in alone.

"Same draw as your underwear." Dylan grinned.

"Damn." Kelly cursed quietly. "You're not mad?" She questioned him her eyes locked with his.

"It's not like you can cut my hands." He kissed her quickly. "I always thought you'd have one."

Kelly felt her face burn again.

"Come on, Kel. There's nothing to be ashamed about." Dylan noted upon seeing her cheeks turning red again.

"You don't mind?" She questioned him, surprised that his male ego was not hurt but he rather proceeded to tease her about the subject.

"No." He grinned. "I actually find the idea hot."

Kelly shook her head. "I'm just now finding out whom I decided to marry."

"Mhm." He nodded giving her his signature smile. "We might have some fun with it once we can."

"While it's enjoyable and serves the purpose, it's not something that can fully fulfill my needs." She said boldly reaching up and letting her thumb run down his cheek.

"I'm glad to hear that." Dylan countered.

"I need you, badly." Kelly bit her lip her eyes still on him.

"We can't, Kel." Dylan sighed laying down next to her. They were turning in circles.

"Yes, we can. She said we can go slow and all that stuff." Kelly rolled on her side watching him expectantly.

"After four long days, there is no way I can go slowly once I lay my hands on you." Dylan uttered staring into the ceiling.

"Leave it up to me." Kelly smiled brightly encouraged by his words. In a lightning speed she moved up straddling him, her lips pressed against his in a long longing kiss her tongue dancing on his lips.

Engulfed in the kiss and her passion Dylan found himself losing also the last bits of his previous resolution. Burying his fingers into her hair he was going to let her do as she pleased.

He felt her hands running under his shirt and she broke the kiss shortly pulling it over his head and disposing it on the floor, her lips crashing against his again.

Kelly's breath catched in her throat when his hands pulled up her tank top, caressing her stomach before running over her sides and resting on her bum giving it a gentle squeeze. Lowering herself she smiled into the kiss feeling how impatient he was, but she had a purpose they were both going to get what they want in the end.

Leaning away from him she removed her tank top baring her upper body. His eyes drawn to her breasts so far the only visible sign of her pregnancy.

"They are amazing, Kel." Dylan grinned reaching up to cup them.

"Nah uh...no touching yet." She smiled catching his hands mid movement.

"Are they sensitive?"

"No, but once you start I won't be able to concentrate on anything." She grinned, her lips covering his again stopping the chatter.

With her hands and lips working their way down his body she could hear his breath quicken, hooking her fingers under the hem of his boxer shorts she pulled them over his lean hips and down his legs. He was there waiting for her in all his glory. Taking his dick in her hand she gave it a few strokes before leaning forward and taking him into her mouth her hand gently massaging his balls.

"Oh Kel...!" Dylan breathed out the warmth and moisture of her mouth turning him further on. Looking as she worked him their eyes met, just the look sending waves of warmth through his body. He felt the end nearing and for once he was glad she did nothing to prolong it.

"I'm going to come!" He let out, his breathing labored. He felt Kelly taking him deeper in her throat in reply, sending him over the edge as the sweet release came and he found himself moaning her name in ecstasy.

Trailing small kisses across his stomach and up his chest Kelly gave him time to recover before they came face to face again.

"Better?" She asked a grin on her face.

"I should have known you'd be up to something like this." He smiled pulling her head down. "Amazing." He mumbled kissing her deeply letting the kiss linger.

"Did you swallow it?" He asked his hands massaging her butt again, her soft breasts resting against his chest.

"I like the taste of you." Kelly mumbled as he kissed her neck.

"What am I going to do with you Mrs. McKay?" Dylan asked softly his hands slipping lower and caressing her over her panties. "You're wet." He noted.

"That's what you do to me." Kelly breathed out in reply. As on cue she was pressed on her back Dylan hovering above her his expression making it clear who was in charge now.

"I haven't done anything yet." He mumbled, his thumb tracing her erected nipple the butterflies in her stomach going wild.

Lost in her own pleasure all Kelly could do was to grab the sheets and hold them tight as his lips, tongue and hands claimed her breasts followed by the rest of her body her moans and groans encouraging him to continue his actions. Boy, has she missed this. What she didn't tell him before was that her purple friend hasn't visited her once since they got together, what he did to her might have been the reason for that.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Hey Kel!" Dylan said picking up his phone listening to her.

"So you got the all clear?" His smile grew bigger.

"No, I'm not going to tell you where we are heading." He added now with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, you too. I'll see you later." Closing the cell he set it on his desk.

"What was that about?" David asked amused.

"Kelly had another ultrasound today, both she and the baby are alright. She's finally out of first trimester and the doctor agreed that it's okay for her to fly out for our honeymoon." Dylan narrated.

"Where are you taking her?" David questioned.

"New Zealand, but don't tell her. I want to keep it a surprise, she thinks we're heading somewhere in Europe." Dylan noted.

"Must be nice." David uttered.

Dylan raised his brows.

David shrugged explaining further. "Being well off, buying a building because you don't want your favorite dinner closed, or buying a house in one of the finest neighborhoods, taking your wife to New Zealand for a honeymoon."

Dylan smirked. "You're not toiling in poverty either. It's not about money, it's about people. Nat would have ended on the paving if I didn't step in, I didn't want that. We're not going to buy a new house every year. This one is in a good neighborhood, close to the beach and parks, with good schools, something you think about when your wife makes it clear there's a family in the future. Speaking of family, I planned on us traveling after the wedding, but since we will need three tickets soon, I want her to see some of the world baby free."

"None of my business, right? But you can't deny it makes life easier." David grinned.

"Not always, money can't keep you warm at night, or buy you the love of your child. I'm glad when I can do something good with it." Dylan remarked.

"You're getting excited about the baby." David noted.

"Yes, looking back I can't believe I freaked out when Kelly told me. I look at her body, how it changes every day carrying our little one and getting ready for the months ahead and it's amazing that she's able to do this for us." Dylan smiled.

"Hook, line and sinker. I can see in a year of time you'd be pacing here with a baby over your shoulder." David laughed.

"I hope in a year this won't be my office anymore." Dylan offered.

"Do you want to sell it?" David asked surprised.

"Yes, that was the plan, but after going back and forth with my lawyer we've determined that it would be nearly impossible to do the contract the way I wanted it, so I gave up that idea. But I'm looking for someone to manage it instead of me. Are you interested?" Dylan asked.

"I'll have to think about it." David grinned, already knowing the answer. "So what would you do, if this is no longer your job?"

Standing up Dylan handed him a black fascicle. "They were taken this morning."

"Looks good." David noted going through the pages. "Does Kelly know?" He asked automatically without even thinking twice.

"We're married; I wouldn't make such a decision without her knowledge. It was partly her idea." Dylan grinned.

"Then I supposed she's had already seen it." David commented.

"Not yet. I'm taking her tonight." Dylan said taking the fascicle out of David's hands and setting it back into the drawer.

"I should head out now, I promised Gina to help her with the moving." David said standing up from the couch.

"How did that go?" Dylan asked.

"Good, it was the best for both of us." David said shortly referring to their break up that happened previous evening.

"Yeah, I'll see you around. And think about the offer." Dylan noted returning back to his work.

* * *

"Kel!" Dylan called walking through the door of their house. After going back and forth they've finally moved in a week ago. He was surprised how much he enjoyed being in his own house again, without the hotel staff or annoying hotel guests, just the two of them so far until the baby will make it three. He peaked into the living room when no reply came finding her on the couch asleep. Her blond hair spread over the pillow, one of her hands on her stomach while the other one rested next to her head a white blanket draped over her body. He grinned, in the past weeks she had a tendency to fall asleep at the strangest times and occasion.

For a moment he contemplated whether he'll wake her up or let her sleep as she's been exhausted lately, but the excitement was too big. It was partly her idea and he wanted her to be the first person who'll see the finished store in person.

Crossing the distance he leaned in placing a kiss on her lips. Pulling away he watched her as she stirred and stretched. "Is it morning yet?" She asked opening her eyes.

"Nope." Dylan smiled. "I want to take you out for a dinner."

"Can't we just order a takeout? I don't feel like going anywhere." She mumbled looking at him pleadingly from under her thick eyelashes.

"Come on Kel, you don't need to dress up…we will just head to Peach Pit for a mega burger." Dylan offered.

"Yum. I think I can climb down from couch for a mega burger." Kelly smiled.

"I should probably feel offended." Dylan grumped playfully.

"You can, then I can make it up to you once we return back home." Kelly grinned pushing the blanket aside and kissing him on her way out of the room. "The doctor said we can." She added running out of the room.

Dylan shook his head watching her go a smile on his face. Picking up the blanket she left there he folded it, setting it on one of the armchairs. It was a fun twist that his wife who's been a vegetarian for the past few years was craving meat while pregnant, he knew offering her a burger will get her up from the couch. Those little white lies you have to tell when you want your headstrong wife to do something.

"Ready." Kelly announced walking back in the living room.

"Let's go." Dylan grabbed his car keys following her outside.

"How was your day?" Kelly asked once they were on their way trying to keep her eyes open.

"Good. David was over today, he's helping Gina to move out." Dylan noted glancing at her briefly.

"I'm honestly not sure what to think about their break up. I mean, I don't like her, but in some odd way they worked together." Kelly noted.

"True." Dylan uttered.

"Is Donna going to be okay, if you leave for three weeks?" Dylan asked.

"She's going to be fine; the new sales assistant is already being trained." Kelly nodded.

"Still nothing from the school?"

"No." Kelly breathed out. She sent all her paperwork in for the postgraduate study in a hope she'd still be able to do at least one semester before the baby comes, but didn't hear back from the university yet.

"They'll reply soon, Kel." Dylan said carefully.

"Maybe it was a stupid idea and it will be for the best if they don't take me." Kelly replied her eyes on the road. "This is not the way to the Peach Pit." She looked back at him.

"You're observant." Dylan grinned.

"Where are you taking me?" Kelly asked.

"You don't want to hear it's a surprise."

"Not really, I've had way too many surprises in my life lately." Kelly smiled her hand resting on her stomach.

"We will be there in five minutes." Dylan uttered.

"Alright." She said curling up in her seat watching him drive. The scenery was slowly changing as they neared the beach. Stopping in front of a one story building, she already had a pretty good grasp of why he took her there.

"Nice location for a shop." She noted once they got out of Dylan's car.

"See, that's why I love you. Already figured it out." Dylan wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked.

Kelly slapped his stomach playfully as they walked. Stopping in front of one of the stores Dylan punched in the numbers on the alarm letting them inside.

"So what do you think?" He asked hopefully.

"I love it." She said walking around. "Love the colors, it looks sunny and beachy and welcoming. It's going to be great." Kelly enthused turning to him.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Dylan smiled.

"I wasn't even here when you did all of this." Kelly said surprised.

"Not in presence, but it was your idea and I knew that no matter what, you'll be standing behind me. I mean this is just the first step, I rented the store, painted and refurbished it. A lot still lies ahead." Dylan explained.

"I'm sure you'll do as good as with this part of this project." Kelly smiled hugging him.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"This should be definitely a forbidden piece of a male wardrobe." Dylan mumbled under his breath, trying to fasten his tie.

Kelly tried her hardest not to laugh while watching his efforts that were failing terribly.

"What?" Dylan asked seeing her.

"How about you let me take care of that for you?" She asked biting her lip.

"You're enjoying this." Dylan noted watching as she walked towards him fastening his tie in no time.

"There you go." Kelly grinned.

"Thank you." Dylan mumbled wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning down to kiss her.

"I like this dress on you." He noted.

"You better enjoy it then, it's not like I will be able to wear dresses like this much longer." Kelly said under her breath.

"Oh, yeah…you're definitely getting fat, Kel." He teased her running his hands over her flat belly, hips and finally resting on her butt.

Kelly laughed slapping his hands and moving away from him. "If you continue this, we will be late."

"Now we wouldn't want that, would we?" Dylan grinned devilishly picking his jacket from the bed.

"No we wouldn't." Kelly smiled watching him. "I'm proud of you."

Dylan breathed out. "Who would have thought that one day I'd finish my degree in humanities?"

"Finally finished something." Kelly noted, picking up her purse.

"If you don't like it, I won't do it again." Dylan offered wrapping his arm around her shoulders, the jacket in his other hand.

"I think I like it." Kelly responded wrapping her arm around his waist as they descended the stairs on their way to Dylan's graduation.

* * *

"I hope this burger craving phase will pass soon. Not that I don't like Nat's food, but two days in a row…" Dylan mumbled getting out of his car in front of the Peach Pit.

"Have you said something?" Kelly asked with a grin on her face.

"Mhm, I'm glad that you're not carrying another vegetarian." Dylan smiled.

"Yes, that's what I heard as well." Kelly winked at him as he opened the door for her letting her in.

"Surprise!" Their friends called as soon as the door closed behind Dylan.

Kelly smiled turning her head over her shoulder to see Dylan's reaction, but her smile faded when there was not much enthusiasm visible on his face, she thought he'd be happy to celebrate the graduation with their friends, it was obviously not that case.

"Everything fine between you two?" Donna asked when she and Kelly found themselves alone during the afternoon.

"We were fine, emphasis on _were_ I guess." Kelly mumbled playing with her glass with lemon water, looking in the direction of her husband who was talking with Steve and David, he didn't even look in her direction since they arrived. That was going to be a long and boring honeymoon starting the next day.

"Did he already tell you where are you two heading?" Donna asked.

Kelly shook her head. "Wherever he wanted to go, I'm sure he wants to cancel it right now."

"Come on, Kel. You two have already survived a fight or two." Donna said hoping it will lighten her mood.

"We've survived way too many of them; I was hoping it will be easier by now. No such luck." Kelly mumbled. Donna dropped the topic as soon as Janet joined them returning from the toilet.

"How do you feel with the baby and everything?" Janet asked, it was just a few days ago when they told everyone about the pregnancy.

"Good. I had virtually no morning sickness which drove me crazy and the only thing that screamed pregnant were my boobs." Kelly smiled.

"Oh my, what would I give for no morning sickness with Madeline." Janet chuckled.

"I know I should be grateful I had it so easy so far, but having virtually no symptoms was not really comforting for my overstressed mind. If I had morning sickness, there would be at least something that would assure me that I was still pregnant." Kelly explained.

"When is your due date again?" Janet changed the topic.

"August 31st for now." Kelly replied, her eyes wandering to Dylan again. She couldn't blame anyone else only herself, she knew what she was getting herself into, she was not able to change who Dylan McKay was, not that she wanted to. Hearing Janet talk again, she turned her attention back to her, hoping they'd be able to pass whatever she did and he didn't like once they would be alone again.

On the other end of the room the discussion was running in a similar style.

"I can't believe you're going to be a father." Steve laughed.

"I couldn't believe it myself at first." Dylan noted hinting at his first reaction while playing with the cup of coffee in front of him. "But, I'm looking forward to it, now that everything sank in." He added quickly.

"You two are really not mucking around, getting together, engaged, wedding and a pregnancy all in a span of three months." Steve grinned.

"Do you ever wish it went slower?" David asked.

Dylan thought for a second, no he didn't, except... Raising his eyes he saw Kelly who was talking with Janet and Donna. She planned all of this for him and instead of being happy, his initial reaction was anger... "No, I wouldn't want it any other way." He answered David's question tearing his eyes away from Kelly, he'll have to apologize later on.

* * *

The drive home was a very quiet one, both of them lost in their thoughts. Kelly wondering what the hell did she do this time that pissed him off. Dylan thinking about how to apologize and explain his initial anger.

Stopping in their driveway she was out of the car even before he turned the engine off. Letting out a sigh he followed her into the dark house. By the time he walked inside she was already upstairs. He nearly bumped into her when entering their bedroom.

"Where are you going?" He asked seeing she was already dressed in sweatpants and tank top carrying her pillow.

"Guestroom." She mumbled trying to pass him.

"Kel..." He touched her hand trying to find the right words. "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what? Treating me like dirt for god knows what? Making me feel guilty without doing anything wrong? Or is there something else you're sorry about?" Kelly fired.

"I'm trying to apologize here, but as always you're not making it any easier." Dylan replied angrily.

"Don't lay this at my feet." Kelly mumbled continuing into the guestroom.

"So this is it? Whenever we'll fight you will just grab your pillow and sleep in the guestroom?" Dylan questioned her.

"I'm tired Dylan." Kelly said calmly closing the guestroom door behind her.

Dylan sighed pushing his back against the wall feeling angry and confused. He wanted to explain his actions that afternoon, but the words were not coming and instead of clearing the air, he just added to her anger.

Walking back downstairs he grabbed a bottle of whiskey and glass from the bar. Setting the glass on the bar he poured the liquid into it. Standing there he looked at the glass in front of him...alcohol never solved his problems, but it made him forget. What was he trying to forget now? Breathing in, he swiftly picked the glass up heading to the kitchen the expensive whiskey poured in the kitchen sink seconds later. There was nothing to forget.

Taking off his tie he let it fall on the kitchen aisle before heading upstairs. When he opened the door to the guestroom minutes later all he saw was endless darkness, not that he expected anything else. He knew she was still up, she was never able to fall asleep when she was boiling.

When his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, he navigated to the other side of the bed. Sitting down he leaned back against the metal railing the words suddenly coming without a hint of hesitation.

"Today was supposed to be one of the most memorable days of my life...my whole life I've been running, away from responsibility, problems, love, you name it... Today was supposed to be the day when I actually finished something, no matter how hard it was, and got recognized for it. I was happy, because not only I'd get my degree, but I'd have also my wonderful wife with me.

Have I told you how amazing she is? She loves me despite all my flaws, despite all the past that we share, despite everything. She loves me even when she is mad at me because I've behaved like an asshole once again, hurting her with my words, silence or actions. She loves me so much, that in a few months that will pass before we know it, she's going to give me the most precious gift a woman can give to a man, our baby.

This morning I've been standing in our bedroom watching her getting dressed and wondering if it was possible to feel any happier. It didn't took me long to conclude that it wasn't, because if it was, my heart would explode from happiness. Little did I know that it will take me only a few hours to ruin all of this again.

I had this mental image in my head of taking my wife to a lunch in a fancy restaurant to celebrate, just the two of us, instead she insisted on our favorite dinner. Who am I to fight with that? When we arrived it was clear why she insisted on it, all our friends were gathered there ready to celebrate my big day with us. Instead of being happy and thankful that I've so many amazing people around me who I can call my friends, I was angry. Angry because the mental image in my head was flawed, angry because I had to share her again.

Then I saw her hurt and realized how selfish I've been and I felt ashamed. I guess I still have a lesson or two to learn in sharing and realizing that not everything will always be the way I want it and that my choice is not always the right one." The room filled with silence after his last words but just momentarily as he heard sobs leaving Kelly's body. Laying down he wrapped his arms around her holding her close. "I'm so sorry Kelly." He whispered into the darkness.

"I'm sorry too." Kelly said quietly, her voice hushed from the tears.

"For what?"

"For shutting you down and not letting you explain before." She turned around facing him now both of them laying there in silence letting Dylan's words sink in.

"Did you mean what you said?" Kelly asked finally.

"Every word of it." Dylan pressed his lips on her forehead.

Kelly breathed out. "It was the most beautiful thing anyone ever said to me."

"I'm glad I could be the one to do that. I know I don't say it as often as I should, but I love you Kelly. Please never forget that."

"There is no right or wrong number when it comes to saying those three little words. Those are just words after all and need to be backed up with actions. I feel it from your actions every day, even at those days when you drive me crazy." Kelly smiled into the darkness.

"I'm doing something right then." Dylan grinned kissing her softly. "Now go to sleep Mrs. McKay, there is a long flight ahead of us tomorrow."

"Good night." Kelly mumbled sleepily her mind carefree again and her eyes already closed.

"Night, Kel." Dylan replied feeling as the sleep was taking over him as well.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Closing the balcony door behind him he saw Kelly asleep on the bed still fully dressed. He wasn't on the phone with David for so long, but she had fallen asleep in an instant lately. Their honeymoon was slowly nearing the end after amazing three weeks, when all they did was swimming, tanning, hiking, sightseeing or occasionally just staying in bed all day, talking, laughing and making love, the ugly reality presented itself once again and he was not sure how to tell her what will be upsetting news for her as well.

His eyes wandered lower stopping on her mid-section that was now spotting a small bump, or how she called it baby pudge. He had caught her on more than one occasion looking into the mirror trying to find the smallest wobbling on her for the longest time flat stomach. Once she finally spotted it, he could see her relax enormously. She's been so stressed up about holding onto this baby that he couldn't even imagine how crushed she'd be if she lost it.

Sitting on the bed next to her he pressed his lips on her forehead caressing her cheek gently. It took not long before she squirmed under his touch stretching slightly. "It's stronger than me." She said once her eyes were fully open and fixed on him.

"You can blame it on the baby." Dylan noted his signature smile on face.

"What did David want?" Kelly asked remembering why she has fallen asleep again in the middle of the day.

"Nat had a heart attack; he's not doing so hot." Dylan said carefully.

Watching her he could see her eyes well with tears in an instant. Sitting her up he wrapped his arm around her feeling like crying along with her. Nat had been sort of surrogate father to the gang, but it was especially true for the two of them with their own fathers largely absent from their lives.

"Is David going to call you if anything changes?" Kelly asked still teary eyed.

Dylan nodded. "He's a fighter, Kel."

"It was his second heart attack." Kelly said quietly what he was thinking all along but didn't mention in a hope to make her feel better.

"We'll leave tomorrow before noon and will be back in LA in nineteen hours at the same time." Dylan assured her.

"That will be a long flight home." Kelly said silence filling the room.

Standing up Dylan took her hands helping her up as well.

"What are you doing?" Kelly asked surprised by his actions.

"We're going to take a walk down the beach and have a dinner in the beach restaurant you loved last week afterwards. It's our last day here and Nat wouldn't want us to spend it here sitting in our room in tears and with dark toughs."

Kelly breathed in. "You're right."

Minutes later the warm sun and sand made them feel more alive and happy, but Nat still occupied their minds.

"You know before we agreed on the beach wedding. I was going to ask Nat to walk me down the aisle to you." Kelly noted.

"He'd have loved that." Dylan smiled giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"It's funny how someone can become your family without any blood or legal ties." Kelly remarked

"Maybe it was because we both strived it, the paternal figure in our lives." Dylan said stopping when Kelly stopped walking staring at the ocean.

"I never realized how screwed up I was by my parents until I started taking the psychology classes. Than it finally hit me, took me a long time to process it." She admitted.

"I guess I'm still trying to process it." Dylan said quietly.

Turning around Kelly let her arms slip around his waist, her head resting against his chest. "You know it's something I worry about...that I'll do something that will ultimately screw our little one."

"You're no Jackie, Kel." Dylan said without hesitation.

"I know, but it's still somewhere in the back of my mind." Kelly admitted.

"I'd be lying if I said I haven't felt this worry myself initially, but then David made me ralize that the years with my parents taught me one thing. How parenthood shouldn't be done." Dylan grinned.

Kelly laughed. "I never looked at it from this angle, but he's right. It was a good school."

"I think you're going to be an amazing mom to our little one, Kel." Dylan said kissing the top of her head.

"And I think you're going to be an amazing dad." Kelly countered.

"We're going to do just fine." Dylan concluded their mood lifting slightly.

* * *

"Dylan and Kelly just landed, they are on their way here." David announced once he returned to the group before he could really think about his words. "Shit." He mumbled quietly his eyes falling on the visitors that were a rare sight in Beverly Hills.

"Anything you want to tell us?" Brandon raised his brows looking around the group that was sitting there in the waiting room of Cedars Sinai.

"Not really, but I assume we don't have a choice now." Steve said silence filling the room again the gang looking at each other neither really willing to spill the beans. With Brandon and Brenda gone for years no one updated them on the latest happenings between Kelly and Dylan when they actually happened.

"Is someone going to tell us what's going on here?" Brenda asked impatiently.

"Kelly and Dylan are together and married." Donna dropped the bomb finally.

"Why haven't you said something yesterday or better when the wedding happened?" Brandon asked.

"There were other issues on hand yesterday." David noted.

"Besides it's not really our story to tell. They've been really low key about the wedding and we figured if they wanted to tell you, they'll do it themselves today." Steve murmured quietly, it was clear the gang talked about this before the arrival of the Walsh twins.

The twins exchanged glances it was not that either of them had any unresolved feelings when it came to their former partners. But it was still odd to hear they were together again and already married on top of it.

* * *

The drive from the airport to the hospital had been a rather quiet affair, both Dylan and Kelly tired after the long flight, but neither of them able to rest until they'll visit Nat. Stopping in the parking lot and getting out of the car, Dylan took Kelly's hands before she was able to walk any further, he had been putting it off for as long as possible. "Kel you should know something before we walk in there."

Kelly raised her brows expectantly.

"Brandon and Brenda are here." Dylan said offhand.

"Here as they've flown over to see Nat," Kelly breathed out looking at him.

He nodded.

"Great." Kelly mumbled looking away from him briefly.

"It shouldn't matter right?" She asked her blue watchers on him again.

"We didn't do anything wrong, Kelly." Dylan assured her knowing what was going through her mind, he already had over 24 hours to think about it, but still didn't feel ready to face Brenda, not after how things went the last time they saw each other.

"I know, but why does it feel like we did?" Kelly asked him.

"Our minds are playing games with us? You're the one with a degree in psychology here, should have all the answers already." Dylan laughed teasing her.

Kelly slapped his stomach playfully a smile back on her face again. "Let's go and see Nat." She said breathing in as her husband not even nearly really ready to face the Walsh twins after the years, but there was no going back now and there was a hope their relationship was strong enough and ready to face the past as well.

"I've no regrets, Kel." Dylan said as if reading her mind.

"Neither do I." She replied, her hand slipping into his as they moved towards the building.

Rounding the corner at the intensive care unit, they spotted the group seated there, Steve and Janet, Donna with Noah, David, and the two surprise visitors.

"The honeymooners." Steve exclaimed being the first one to spot them.

Kelly and Dylan exchanged a glance, it was clear the cat was out of the bag already, the only question remained how much did they know?

The question was quickly answered when Donna hugged Kelly as a greeting whispering. "They know about the wedding, but not the baby."

Kelly nodded when they pulled apart looking at Dylan who nodded as well letting her know he understood.

"How is Nat?" She asked quietly.

"Still the same." Donna noted as they all headed towards the group and greetings were exchanged.

"Is anyone allowed to see him?" Dylan asked sitting down and pulling Kelly into his lap.

"Yes, Joan and Frankie are in there now." David said.

"I'm sure you and Kelly are tired after the long flight, so why don't you go in once they return?" Steve offered.

"That would be lovely." Dylan noted the two of them exchanging glances as he wrapped his arms around Kelly. The conversation turning to happier matters.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Digging her toes into the sand Kelly stared at the ocean in front of her. After Dylan left for the club that morning she wandered to the beach. As she had a scheduled check-up with her doctor that day, Donna did not expect her in the shop until afternoon, giving her time to think.

She never expected they'd be returning home from their honeymoon to find Nat in the hospital fighting for his life, but there was one thing she expected even less, finding the Walsh twins in the waiting room.

At some point in her life she'd been best friends with both of them, but that felt like ages ago now. Sharing so much history, the joys and heartache with them and nearly marrying one of them, neither she nor Dylan felt the need to flash their happiness into their faces.

If only their past had been less complicated, she sighed staring into the distance deep in thought. The shadow and a pair of legs that appeared in front of her managed to pull her out of them.

"Hey!" The familiar voice greeted her.

"Hi Brandon. What are you doing here?" She asked looking up to him.

"Needed to clear my head after spending the majority of the last two days in the hospital waiting room." He answered plopping into the sand next to her. "What about you? Aren't you supposed to be at the store or held hostage by your husband or something?" He quizzed.

"Donna's not expecting me before lunch and Dylan left for work about half an hour ago." Kelly answered her eyes falling down on her stomach hidden under the loose top. They haven't shared the news with them yesterday another fail on their honesty list. Once they arrived home previous afternoon they were both so tired that they crashed directly into bed leaving them with zero time to discuss how to handle the situation.

"I guess I have a confession to make." Brandon said watching Kelly. "I was kinda hoping I'll bump into you today at the beach. There was no chance to talk yesterday in the overfilled waiting room."

Kelly smiled softly before questioning him. "How did you know where we live?"

"Steve." Brandon smiled.

"Now that the cat is out of the bag..." Kelly noted.

"Yes, the wedding. Congrats! I'm glad you found your happiness." Brandon said sincerely.

"Thanks, I'm pretty happy about it myself. Are you mad we haven't told you?" Kelly questioned him.

"Not mad, rather disappointed. I thought we ended things on good terms, Kel." Brandon said drawing pictures in the sand with his thumb.

"We did." Kelly said quickly. "I know it's not an excuse, but considering who I was marrying and the past the three of us shared...we didn't want to show our happiness in your face."

"I'd have found out one way or another. Maybe not now, but in a few years time..." Brandon noted.

"True." Kelly breathed out, deciding to spill the beans in a spur of the moment. "I guess you'd have found out about the other thing sooner or later as well." She looked up.

"Find out about what?" Brandon asked not having the slightest idea what she meant.

"This." She pulled on her loose top so it was hugging her body revealing the slightly rounded belly.

"You're not wasting any time." Brandon grinned shaking his head slightly.

"No, I guess we don't. We were engaged after four days, married after nine weeks and found out about the baby twelve hours into our marriage." Kelly smiled softly.

Brandon laughed. "That's what one calls a whirlwind romance."

"It felt right." Kelly shrugged.

"No doubts this time?" Brandon asked remembering their attempt at marriage.

Kelly shook her head, before studying his face deep in thoughts.

"What is it Kel?" Brandon asked knowing those looks.

"I was expecting you'd be angry with me...and with Dylan. After the whole _I choose me saga_ and our failed wedding." Kelly said carefully.

Brandon breathed in. The truth was he was expecting to feel anger at some point too, but it was not coming. "I guess, time heals. As painful as it was, we did the right thing when we called of our wedding, I mean we were going to marry for all the wrong reasons. But if it makes you feel better, my male ego is hurting knowing he won in the end." Brandon grinned.

Kelly laughed. "I think Dylan's male ego is bursting through the roof as we speak."

"Yeah, I can imagine." Brandon chuckled. "But I'm happy for the two of you and I'm especially happy you'll get your dream come true." He added knowing how much she loved children.

"Thanks." Kelly said, his last words sending her back to the time when she was so briefly carrying his baby. "I just want you to know, I don't think I'd have been able to go through with the abortion. Looking back it makes me sick that I even considered it." Her eyes were glued to him.

"We were young Kel, not even out of college. Maybe things do happen for a reason. I mean if we had that baby, our life's would have for sure taken a completely different direction." Brandon narrated.

"True." Kelly agreed. "Do you think we would have made it?" She asked as her curiosity took over.

"We would have made it somehow, probably got married and tried to raise the child together. But seeing how things evolved between us, I'm not sure if we would have been happy together in the end." Brandon admitted.

Kelly nodded in agreement. "Are you happy now?" She questioned.

"Yes, I'm living my dream. I love my work, I travel a lot, meet new people, finally have more time for my family, I never realized how much I've missed them...and there might be someone very special in my life too." Brandon smiled mysteriously.

"I'm glad to hear that." Kelly noted, a part of the guilt she felt since the moment Dylan told her about the unexpected visitors finally lifted off her shoulders.

* * *

Walking up the stairs of After Dark, Kelly peaked into Dylan's office seeing he was buried in his work. Stopping in the doorway she watched him, it took him a few seconds before he noticed her standing there.

"Here she is, my favorite person." He grinned pushing his chair away from the table and walking towards her.

Kelly moved in his direction meeting him in the middle of his office.

"How's our little one doing?" He asked placing his hands on her stomach and kissing her softly.

"Good. Floating around, heartbeat was 157." Kelly smiled.

"That's good to hear. What about mama?" He asked running his fingertips down her cheek.

"I'm fine. I've been down at the beach after you left…"

"Thinking." Dylan added.

"Yes, that too." Kelly smiled, he knew her too good. "I met Brandon there, I told him about the baby." She looked at him.

"He was going to find out sooner or later." Dylan noted taking her hands and dragging her to the couch.

"Yes. But it's better if it's one of the two of us who tells them." Kelly noted.

Dylan nodded the use of plural not going unnoticed to him.

"It's just so different to the rest of the gang when they are not around. I mean it would be weird calling either of them to tell them we were married and expecting a baby." Kelly argued.

"True." Dylan agreed.

"So what did Brandon want?" Dylan asked returning to their original topic.

"Talk." Kelly said playing with her rings.

Dylan did not inquire any further he had no reason to, he trusted her fully she choose him after all. "Did you set up the date for the big ultrasound?" He asked her changing the topic back to their baby.

"Yes. You're not going to talk yourself out of that one." She grinned.

"I never planned to." He noted. "I told you before; if you want me there with you at each appointment I'll be there."

"I know." Kelly smiled kissing his cheek. "I just don't want you to be traumatized like the first time." Kelly teased him.

"Hey! I was not traumatized." He grinned. "It was nice to see the baby and hear the heartbeat. I just didn't like the way she got there."

"Well, there's no need for it anymore as I'm further along." Kelly noted.

"I figured." Dylan chuckled.

"Oh, and there is one more thing." Kelly said grabbing her bag which she dropped on the floor once they sat on the couch. "I went through the bunch of mail that was waiting at home and this was in it." She smiled handing him a white envelope that was already opened.

Dylan raised his brows taking the envelope from her hand a pulling out the sheets of the paper. Reading through the first page a big smile appeared on his face. "Congratulations! I knew they'd take you." He said giving her a hug.

"I kinda lost my hope on that one, so this is a welcomed surprise." Kelly smiled softly. "I'll be nearly eight months when the semester finishes."

"That's just in time to get ready for the baby." Dylan noted holding her close to him.

"Yes, sometimes I still have to pinch myself to realize I'm going to be a mother by the end of the summer." Kelly said quietly.

"It's a nice thought." Dylan added running his fingertips up and down her arm.

"It is." Kelly smiled softly closing her eyes. "I could stay here all day like this."

"I wouldn't get much work done that way." Dylan grinned kissing the side of her head.

"Donna wouldn't be happy about it either." Kelly noted opening her eyes again.

"I guess that means you have to leave me again and go to the store."

"Unfortunately. We'll see each other in the evening at hospital?" Kelly kissed him softly.

"Yes, I'll go there as soon as I'm finished here." Dylan confirmed.

"Good. See you later." Kelly smiled kissing him one more time before grabbing her bag on her way out.

"See you later Mrs. McKay." Dylan called after her watching her go, the smile that appeared on his face once he spotted her still there.

* * *

Nearing the store Dylan's smile returned back. After finishing the office work at the club he did not head to the hospital as he promised her earlier on, instead he drove to the store to pick her up so they could head there together. He was never a firm believer into couples spending every waking second together, it was not even in his nature, but once he and Kelly got together again something changed. He couldn't get enough of her, and not just naked in the bed or other place they choose, which was a completely different story. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with her even if it meant just a short ride to the hospital together.

"Ladies!" He greeted both her and Donna walking into the store.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Kelly asked surprised to see him.

"I was hoping for a bit more enthusiasm." Dylan noted moving towards her and kissing her hello.

"I'm glad to see you, but I thought we'll meet at the hospital." Kelly noted.

"I changed my mind, maybe we can head there together." Dylan offered.

"We can, but we haven't closed the store yet." Kelly noted.

"Just go, Kel. I can close by myself." Donna who had been quiet until now offered.

"Are you sure? You've been here alone for most of the day." Kelly questioned.

"Positive, it's only twenty more minutes. Just go." Donna grinned.

"Thanks, Don. We'll see you at the hospital?" Kelly said hopefully.

"Absolutely." Donna confirmed.

"Okay. See you later." Grabbing her bag, Kelly let her hand slip into Dylan's on their way out. Looking up at his face she smiled.

"What is it Kel?" He asked looking at her.

"Nothing, what made you change your mind and come to pick me up?" Kelly asked.

"Is it a crime if I want to be with my wife?" Dylan replied nonchalantly.

"No it isn't, but we didn't call you brooder for anything." Kelly noted.

"I can still be a brooder for everyone else, but when it comes to me wife." He smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that." Kelly noted completely understanding what he meant even if he didn't say it directly.

"We'll take my car and I'll bring you to work tomorrow morning." Dylan offered once they reached the parking place.

"Sounds good to me." Kelly agreed.

Reaching his car they both got in fastening their seatbelts.

"Have you sorted everything today?" Kelly asked as soon as they pulled on the road.

"Yes, I also had a meeting with a possible vendor for my shop." Dylan said his eyes on the road.

"It's all coming together. Exciting. Isn't it?" Kelly noted.

"Yes, it is. Now only, if I already found someone to take over the club for me." Dylan sighed.

"Did David said no?" Kelly inquired remembering he asked him, but never hearing more about the story.

"No, but he hasn't said yes either." Dylan explained.

"Well to be fair we've been gone for three weeks and with everything that is going on with Nat. There wasn't really much time to say yes to the offer." Kelly shuffled in her seat.

"Now that you mentioned Nat." Dylan beamed. "If that little one, turns out to be a boy." He pointed his finger to her midsection. "I'd like his middle name to be Nathan no matter what first name we choose."

"What? Now you're willing to talk names?" Kelly questioned him remembering how flatly he refused to discuss names while they were on honeymoon, claiming there'll be enough time to discuss it once they know the gender.

"Nope, nothing changed, but I just wanted to make that one thing clear." He said looking at her quickly.

"We'll discuss it once we know who's in there." Kelly replied in his own fashion a small grin on her face.

"Playing it hard, Mrs. McKay." Dylan noted a grin on his face too.

"I've learned it from my husband." Kelly chuckled.

Dylan shook his head pulling into the parking lot at the hospital. "Maybe we can have a small discussion about the names tonight." Dylan noted.

"Maybe." Kelly smiled unbuckling her seatbelt and heading out of the car. How easy it was sometimes to change her husband's mind with one simple sentence.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Once Dylan and Kelly walked into the waiting room they spotted the Walsh twins seated there. Kelly could feel her anxiety rise, although Brandon was rather supportive about the marriage and pregnancy she still had an uneasy feeling being around them without the buffer which their friends provided the day before.

Looking up at Dylan's face she couldn't read anything which baffled her. As on a cue their eyes met and he gave her a subtle wing making her relax slightly. At least she was not alone to share the news with Brenda.

"Have you been here for long?" Kelly asked once the greetings were exchanged and they were both seated in the uncomfortable plastic chairs across from Brandon and Brenda, Dylan's arm draped around her shoulders. Their relationship had always been very physical and she had no problem with it, but this was one of the moments when she'd prefer if he could tone it down a bit.

"We came about half an hour ago." Brandon replied.

"They did some more tests during the day and Joan is talking with the doctors now. She'll let us know how he's doing afterwards." Brenda added playing with her cell phone unnerved by the whole situation.

Kelly closed her eyes, if the baby she was carrying was indeed a boy; all she wanted was for him to meet his namesake. She felt Dylan's hand rubbing her shoulder.

"How did you like New Zealand?" Brandon asked breaking the silence that followed Brenda's words.

"It was beautiful. We did a lot of hiking and sightseeing, traveled around both islands for quite a bit at our own pace." Dylan said.

"Hiking? Is that safe in Kelly's condition?" Brandon asked, the last words catching Brenda's attention.

"According to Kel's doctor it was perfectly fine. We haven't done any crazy stuff like rock climbing." Dylan answered making Kelly curse in her head already seeing how this was going to end.

"What condition?" Brenda jumped into the discussion, her eyes on the couple.

"I'm pregnant." Kelly said wishing the ground would open and swallow her whole.

Brenda's eyes were drifting from Kelly to Dylan and back. "Congrats." She finally let out, the poker face on. "How far along are you?"

"Sixteen weeks today." Kelly answered.

"So this whole whoopla, engagement, wedding, you had to do it." She concluded.

"No, we got engaged and married because we wanted to. The baby was a welcomed bonus, a bonus we didn't found out until after the wedding." Dylan said sternly.

"Suddenly you have no issue to commit." Brenda accused him.

"I never had one." Dylan uttered, his face still giving up nothing.

"It's funny to hear you say that as I remember it differently." Brenda noted not ready to back away at slightest.

"There is nothing funny about it." Dylan said calmly.

The starting argument was luckily halted when they saw the rest of the group round the corner. Kelly and Brandon exchanging a quick glance not having the slightest clue what was that all about.

* * *

The drive home was a silent affair so far. Few minutes after the rest of the group arrived to the hospital Joan resurfaced letting them know that Nat was on the improve and the doctor's were optimistic, going as far as predicting that he'd be released before the end of week. They've visited him in small groups before each of them went their own way to spend the evening, the two of them on their way home as it's been a long day.

Glancing sideways Dylan just confirmed his assumptions, Kelly was sitting on pins and needles waiting for some explanation which he was very reluctant to give for reasons known only to him and Brenda. She caught him looking which sealed the deal.

"Dylan what was that all about between you and Brenda?" Kelly asked finally

"Nothing, Kel. Just forget about it." Dylan kept his eyes on the road, trying to downplay it.

"It did not seem like nothing. What happened between the two of you in London before you took off? You never talked about it." Kelly asked not willing to back down this time before she'll get the whole story.

"I thought we agreed to leave the past in the past."

"Not when it suddenly becomes the present and I'm dragged in the middle of only God knows what." Kelly noted, his evasive answers pissing her off.

"For God's sake not everything that happens around you is about you. This has nothing to do with you, it's between me and Brenda." Dylan said angrily, still not willing to elaborate any further than that.

"Fine." Kelly folded her arms, staring in front of her not saying a single word for the rest of their drive and getting out of the car as soon as he stopped in their driveway.

They've been married for two short months but he already knew the routine, by the time he'd make it upstairs she'll be changed and on her way to the guestroom where she'll promptly spend the night unless he'll actually explain everything. Staring at the house in front of him he turned the engine on backing out of their driveway. He was not ready to explain London to her, even if he was perfectly aware that he should have done that months ago, before they got married.

Stopping in front of the After Dark he jumped out of his car, heading inside and up to his office. For once it was him who needed to sort his thoughts and emotions that have been awoken that afternoon. Deep in thoughts he nearly jumped when the door opened David standing in there.

"I thought I saw a light in here."

"You scared the hell out of me." Dylan noted.

"Sorry. What happened with being tired and going home?" David questioned plopping himself down on the sofa in the corner.

"Change of plans." Dylan said repulsively.

"You and Kelly had a fight." David concluded watching him intently.

"Good job, Sherlock." Dylan noted. "Now that you've figured this out, I'd rather be alone."

David shook his head. "If you ever hurt her..."

"For God's sake what's up with all of you today? Kelly's a big girl, she can take care of herself and doesn't need her brother to threaten me. We're married, we're going to fight...but I'd never ever lay my hand on her. I hope it's clear now.".

"You don't need to lay your hand on her to hurt her." David noted before obeying to Dylan's wishes and leaving him alone.

Finally alone Dylan rested his head against the cold wood of his office desk. Did he hurt her? Yes, he did it was a no brainer. His words, his actions...he should have told her about London long ago, he wouldn't be sitting here alone tonight, just as she wouldn't be crying herself to sleep. She rarely cried in front of him, unless her hormones were completely messed up, but he was aware of the fact that he has brought her to tears on the odd occasion.

Opening his eyes he grabbed the car keys from the table heading outside. The truth was, he was never going to be ready to talk about what happened between him and Brenda, just as Kelly would never be ready to hear about it, making tonight as good as any other evening to enlighten her in the years he spent away from LA.

Stopping in their driveway twenty minutes later he jumped out of the car. The kitchen light was still on letting him know she was awake. Closing the front door behind him he threw his keys into the basket on the table in the hallway before proceeding directly into the kitchen where he found her sitting with a glass of icy water in front of her.

Tear stains, check. There will be more of them tonight. Anger, check. Was also going to multiply. Hurt, yes she was hurting even if it was partly self-inflected, he was only going to add to it.

"You wanted to hear about London, I'm going to tell you all about it." He said without further ado ignoring the surprised look on her face and taking her hands leading her into living room. This was going to be a long evening and all he wished for was that she'd still be willing to be his wife after he'll be done with the story.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Kelly sat there on the sofa in the living room listening to Dylan's words that were falling heavily on her shoulders. On their way home before he disappeared he said it had nothing to do with them, now when she heard nearly the whole story about London and his run or how he called it previously a trip around Europe she had to disagree, it had everything to do with them. The question was just when and how, he'll feel the need to run again, from her, their child and responsibilities. All the words he said and she believed in. Everything they'd been building together for the past four months and all the months since he showed up at the Walsh house on that odd Thanksgiving evening had just crashed in front of her eyes. She stared at him unable to say a word, the tears just streaming down her face uncontrollably. She had no idea what to tell him. How could they go on after this? Could they even go on after this?

He stood there in the middle of their living room, his eyes glued to her waiting for some reaction. Waiting for her to yell at him, to tell him what an idiot he had been, but the words were not coming. The only thing that came were her tears, more powerful than any words she could say, making him feel ashamed of his actions once again. As she said the past suddenly became the present again and he never wished for it to happen.

* * *

The house was in complete silence as Dylan walked down the hallway after a sleepless night. Contrary to what she probably thought, he hoped at least Kelly was able to catch some sleep once she retired into the guestroom. All this stress he caused, she didn't really need it and he was wishing for the millionth time he'd have told her before, but there was no way to change the past now.

Passing the stairs and entry hall he walked out of the house, if was still early, but he had to talk to Brenda without audience, if she was willing to talk to him at all. He wouldn't blame her if she didn't. Jumping into his car, he pulled the windows down, letting the morning wind blow his face while he drove through the neighborhood and into the city. Passing what they still called the Walsh house he parked his car near the park in the neighborhood, he knew he'll find her there.

Getting out of his car he scanned the horizon finding her easily, he moved briskly towards her.

"Hey!" He said once he reached the swings.

She didn't answer his greeting, in fact she didn't acknowledge his presence in any way.

Sitting on the empty swing next to her he waited staring right in front of him. "I told Kelly everything." He said finally.

"Should I congratulate you or something?" Brenda asked snidely.

Dylan breathed out his eyes fixed on the trees in front of him, he was not sure what he wanted to tell her after his inability to commit or even support her, forced her to give away their child, his child...hell he had no idea if it was a girl or boy, running away way before it was born. IT, he called his own child IT...

The sobs he heard suddenly made him tear his eyes away from the trees. Standing up he moved to her wrapping his arms around her, totally expecting her to push him away, but she didn't. Instead she was sitting there letting out all the pain and frustration he planted in her years ago.

He was standing there holding her for what felt like eternity, before the sobs quieted. "I know it won't change anything now, but I'm so sorry Brenda."

"You are right your remorse won't change anything, it's too late." She brushed away the tears gaining her composure again.

"I was okay with it for the longest time, even though it was not easy it was my decision as well, but yesterday caught me off guard. I could swallow your wedding somehow, but the baby was just too much, it cut too deep." Brenda exclaimed.

"I know." Dylan said quietly.

"Why? Why now?" She questioned him.

"I've grown up I guess." He said briefly, knowing that if he said anything else, he would be just hurting her again, she didn't deserved that. It was easier this way. "Have you seen the baby after it was born?" Dylan asked finally.

"Yes, I've seen him but never held him, it was easier for my sanity. It was a boy, they've named him Charlie. He is now a happy and healthy three year old who's loved by his parents and adored by his older sister. I receive photos and updates about him every six months. It actually helps knowing that he is in a good place, with a loving family, something we would never be able to provide for him." Brenda smiled softly.

"What does he look like?" Dylan asked, suddenly wanting to know as much as possible.

"Like Brandon." Brenda noted pulling a photo out of the pocket of her jeans handing it to him.

"You're not kidding." Dylan said looking at a photo of his son for the first time in his life. There was just one problem...he was no longer his son, he abandoned him and Brenda as well in a moment when he should have stood by her side. There was other man whom the little one was calling daddy, to whom he ran when he came home after a long day at work, when he hurt his knee...he was no longer his father. The definite of the situation weighting heavily on his shoulders.

* * *

"You look awful." Donna noted seeing Kelly walk into the store. Her pale skin looking even paler than usually and her eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses.

"I barely slept last night." Kelly said quietly.

"The baby already? You should have stayed at home and slept in." Donna noted.

Kelly just shook her head. It was the last thing she needed. Staying home would mean thinking and she's been doing that ever since the talk or rather Dylan's monologue as she didn't say much previous evening. She's been so naive, thinking he had changed and this was what he wanted.

"Earth to Kelly." She saw Donna's hand waving in front of her face.

"Sorry. What did you say?" Kelly asked.

"I'm going to grab something to eat. Do you want something as well?" Donna asked.

"No, thanks." Food was the last thing on her mind, just the idea of eating something made her nauseous and wondering if the morning sickness could kick in so late.

"All right. I'll be right back." Donna noted grabbing her purse and walking out of the shop.

Following Donna with her sight, there was just one question that kept popping in her mind for the past hours. What was she going to do? She had no idea about the answer.

* * *

The cold atmosphere between Dylan and Kelly was hard to miss when the group gathered in the waiting room of the hospital once again. It was a distinct change to the previous days when they could barely sit five inches apart from each other.

Kelly sat together with Donna both of them talking quietly, while Dylan sat all alone in the other corner of the room occasionally glancing in their direction but making no effort to talk to his wife.

"What's going on with the two of you?" David asked quietly as he plopped himself down next to Dylan.

"I took your advice to my heart." Dylan noted his eyes glued to his wife for another time.

"Is she okay?"

"No, she's not. She's stressed out. She was likely up all night and I'd say she barely ate anything today."

"Have you talked to her?"

Dylan shook his head. "I'm the last person she wants to talk to right now and if you plan to go on and on about what you'll do if I ever hurt her, just keep it to yourself this time please."

Knowing this discussion was over David stood up leaving Dylan all by himself again, sitting back down to Brandon, Brenda, Steve and Janet he just shrugged his shoulders. He was not any wiser than minutes ago as the group sat there in silence again.

None of this went unnoticed to Kelly, but she had zero interest to talk to her husband or any of their friends about what happened between them. Looking at Dylan one more time she mumbled something to Donna, before she stood up, way too quickly...she felt her head spin and the cold sweat rash on her skin, before the darkness and ringing in her ears sucked her in.

When she woke up again, she was in one of the ER rooms, the IV drip already in her arm with the nurse and doctor hovering above her and she could see Dylan pacing up and down from the corner of her eye, she decided to ignore him for the moment and concentrate on the doctor that was talking to her obviously happy to see her awake.

"Mrs. McKay, you are dehydrated that's why you fainted. We're administering the fluids and your doctor is underway she'll be here shortly. We've been lucky that she was still at the hospital." He narrated flashing her a smile

Kelly nodded letting him know she understood. Now that she thought of it, she didn't touch the food or water the whole day. This was going to get interesting once her doctor will arrive and she wouldn't use the word lucky in that connection.

Since there was not much more that they could do, the nurse and doctor make themselves scarce leaving her and Dylan alone for the first time since the previous evening. She could see him standing few feet away from her. He looked like he had aged at least ten years since the previous evening...tired and defeated. No matter how mad she was at him, she hated to see him like this.

"I've been thinking about this, Kel." Dylan said quietly. "I think it will be better for you, if we stay apart for a bit so you can process everything I laid on your shoulders yesterday. Before you woke up the doctor said they'll keep you in here for about an hour until the fluids are in." He nodded towards the IV drip. "I'll ask Donna to bring you home afterwards. I'll go and pack my things and move to the hotel for some time."

Moving towards the bed she was laying on, he leaned forward kissing her forehead before walking out of the room. Leaving her alone she wondered if this was the beginning of their end, if he was going to walk away leaving her alone with the baby, the same way he did with Brenda.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Laying on her side Kelly ran her finger tips over his pillow. His side of the bed empty already for the past four days. It just reminded her of how she felt, empty. She missed him terribly, yet she made no effort to contact him after he moved out giving her time and space to process everything. Resting her other hand on her growing belly she reminded herself of the main reason of her headstrongness.

She was getting tired of thinking, she already got through every possible scenario, the words he said that evening echoing in her head over and over again. Her own thoughts pointing to the same conclusion every time. Despite everything she loved him...more than she had ever loved anyone, yet the latest proof that one day he might just walk away made her stay away from him for the longest time since they got together.

Him running away was not a novelty, it was not something she didn't consider when she let him sail back into her life or agreed to marry him...yet, knowing that not even his own child was able to hold him back from running made her reconsider her choices. Or at least that was something she was telling herself before coming to the same conclusion over and over again.

Pushing the sheets aside she sat up on the bed. She's been mopping around for the past four days, it was about time she would wander into the civilization that she so purposely avoided. Maybe it will bring her to different thoughts everything becoming clear again or she will wake up from the nightmare of the past few days.

Minutes later she was freshly showered and dressed standing in front of the nearly empty fridge contemplating her breakfast options. There were not many. Grabbing some fruit and a milk container she shut it closed just as the doorbell announced a visitor. Setting the food on the counter she moved to the front door expecting Donna behind them, she was surprised when she spotted Brenda instead.

"Hey! Can we talk?" She asked directly. This was one think she liked and hated about her at the same time, she could be a straight shooter when necessary this was obviously one of those times.

Nodding she stood aside letting Brenda in leading her into the kitchen.

"I was just going to make my breakfast. You want something?" She asked when her eyes fell on the food on the counter.

"No, thanks. But you should finish it." Brenda noted sitting on one of the chairs looking around the spacious room.

"Probably, I don't really want to see my doctor any time soon." Kelly noted throwing some granola into her bowl and pouring milk on top of it.

Seconds later she was seated across from Brenda. It felt odd seeing her sit in her kitchen as they haven't been in contact for the past only God knows how many years, now they suddenly had something in common again.

"Don't do this to him again." Brenda said suddenly.

"This what?" Kelly asked confused dipping her spoon into the bowl with granola.

"Push him away." Brenda's eyes were on her.

"I'm not pushing him away, it's him who's running away." Kelly noted.

"I'm glad you're clear on that one, because it certainly looks different from the outsider perspective."

"Look Brenda, I'm not sure what Dylan told you..." Kelly was slowly losing her patience.

"He haven't told me anything. I haven't even seen him for the past four days." Brenda cut her short. "I know he told you about London and I know how he probably twisted and turned it, but the truth is, it was my decision as well, if I wanted that baby I'd have kept him no matter if he was going to stay around or not."

Kelly stared at her still not fully convinced.

"Oh my, I have no idea why I'm even doing this after everything. He was never able to commit to me, he did it in four days with you. When we found out about the baby he run as fast and as far as he could, I haven't seen anything that would suggest that he's on the run now...does that tell you anything?" Brenda questioned her.

"That I've been an idiot." Kelly mumbled quietly, remembering their wedding day and all their other days together.

"In your own words." Brenda noted pushing the chair away from the table on her way out of the room, her mission was accomplished.

"Brenda?!" Kelly called after her, seeing her stop in the doorway. "Thank you."

Brenda turned around nodding her head before leaving the room and their house.

* * *

"I think I'll have to talk with Roger if he keeps giving away the entry cards to my room." Dylan noted throwing the magnetic hotel card on the desk upon entering the room. The door closing behind him with a soft thud.

"I told him it was an emergency." Kelly watched him from the safety of the sofa silence filling the room.

"I'm glad to see you." Dylan said carefully trying to not give away any anxiety he felt. This could have been another beginning for them or the definite end.

"I came here to ask, if I can have my husband back." Kelly's eyes were glued to him the vulnerability flashing from every pore of her body.

"Oh Kel." Dylan breathed out crossing the distance between them in a few short steps. Pulling her up from the sofa and into his arms, he buried his face into the crook of her neck breathing in her scent never wanting to let her go.

"I've missed you so much." Kelly mumbled pressing her lips against his. Feeling the closeness of the two of them that she missed so dearly.

"I've missed you too. I was scared you'll never come back to me." Dylan said honestly, his forehead now resting against hers, his hands on her sides with thumbs caressing the cute little baby bump she was spotting.

"I'm so sorry, I've been stupid and irrational. I never meant to push you away." Kelly said sitting back in the same spot she occupied before he walked in.

Dylan dropped down next to her, his hand unwittingly draping itself around her shoulders. "We know each other long enough Kel. I knew you needed your time to work through this on your own. I also know there was a moment when you wanted to end this..."

"I wanted to...but I couldn't and for the longest time I couldn't have figured out why. Then came Brenda this morning and everything suddenly made sense." Kelly looked at him. "You were right on the way back from hospital, this has nothing to do with us. It's between you and Brenda, it's history. It was your decision, we made ours."

"I'll never ever let you down." Dylan mumbled staring into her eyes.

"I know." Kelly smiled softly the gloom clouds gone. It was time to let go of the past, this was their present and the choices they'll make together will determine their future, those of the past not forgotten but not so important anymore. You can't change the past anyway, just learn from it. Her smile grew.

"What are you thinking about Mrs. McKay?" Dylan questioned her, his fingers playing with her long blond hair.

"It's the second time I choose you in this room." She let out resting her head on his shoulder.

"Mhm, the first time was amazing." Dylan flashed her his signature smile.

"I'm sure we can top it." Kelly offered.

"There's no doubt about it." Dylan mumbled as his lips covered hers again, his tongue finding its way into her mouth as he deepened the kiss, the feeling so familiar and yet so surprisingly new. He felt her skin prick with goose bumps, his hands roaming her body as they made out on the couch. Pushing the dress up her legs he pulled away from her slightly staring at the soft material in his hands, the familiarity of the situation bringing a grin to his face.

"It's the same one." He noted his mind returning back to that evening over four months ago when everything started.

"Maybe." Kelly bit her lip.

"And you're not wearing any underwear." Dylan sighed happily, his warm breath falling on her neck before he pulled the dress over her hips finding a clear evidence of his previous words. "You know what this does to me?" He questioned her, his hand slipping between her tights his fingers caressing her while his lips brushed her neck and ear sending waves of the warmth she so loved through her body.

"Your groin is resting against my leg I can feel it." Kelly moaned, her hands now working on the shirt he was wearing dragging it out of his pants with the uttermost urgency, the buttons nearly flying away before she pushed the material of his shoulders revealing his upper body. Her hands fumbled with the buckle on his belt. Finally succeeding seconds later she opened the zipper and pushed the pants over his hips together with his boxer shorts, now she could also see what she did to him.

"Ready when you are." Dylan joked seeing the satisfied smile on her face.

Dragging the dress over her head, she let it join his shirt on the floor, her eyes caught his before he looked away drinking in her body, the sexual tension she felt already before multiplying under his look. Straddling him she lowered herself feeling him fill her perfectly, she needed this like never before. Moving up and down in a mad rhythm she threw her head backwards the soft moans mixed with the silent chants of his name leaving her mouth as the feeling built throughout her body. She could feel him thrust against her both of them moving in perfect unison his hands resting on her hips as the end neared for both of them. She was not going to prolong this, screaming out his name as the feeling took over her making her lose sense and direction, Dylan following her seconds later. Collapsing onto his body she knew, that as long as they were together, they were going to be fine.


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The giggles of the little girl filled the air as she run up the beach followed by her father, her sandy blond curls floating around her. She squealed in delight when he caught her throwing her in the air before she landed safely in his arms again.

"Daddy!" She laughed as he tickled her side planting a kiss on her cheek and whispering something into her ear her little arms wrapped around his neck comfortably. She nodded seriously before he set her back down into the sand and the little one ran to her mother who was lying meters away on the recliner.

Kelly has been following the scene in front of her with the uttermost interest from behind her shades. It was just like in her dream. Except, this was not a dream, this was her reality, her husband and their daughter and the bump was there as well she smiled looking down at her round belly that was exposed in the pair of black bikini's.

"Mommy!?" The little girl reached her the droplets of water still visible on her skin. "Daddy says you should come into the water with us." She smiled moving up to her mother's face and planting a kiss on her lips. That was Natalie Jo, or Tali their nearly four year old little firecracker. Cuddly and affectionate, but at the same time strong wiled and a little thinker, just like her parents.

"Really and what do you think Tali? Should I go?" Kelly asked setting the magazine she was reading aside and sitting up, the little one climbing into her lap instantly or rather the remains of her lap, as her belly was taking most of it.

"He is going to splash you." Natalie whispered into her ear bringing a smile on her mother's face.

"I think I'll risk it. I'll still have my little girl with me to splash daddy if he's not behaving." Kelly said her face serious as she watched her daughter nod in agreement.

Helping her daughter of her lap, Kelly took her hand as they walked towards the shore, Dylan waiting for them. She felt a hint of nostalgia, this was their last trip as a family of three, with their second daughter due in two months they'd soon be a family of four a new chapter in their lives that she couldn't wait to start.

Nearing Dylan she had to smile, all they had now was so worth the risk they took at the beginning of their relationship. They made it through the stress of being first time parents, through the time when Kelly went back to school and they had to juggle it together with a baby and Dylan's shop and surfing school that were still gaining ground at that time, through two heart wrenching miscarriages and the pure joy when they found out that their third little bean was the sticky one. Yes, they were still fighting like they used to, but every time they had their mutual love, sexual attraction and strong connection to lean back on and rebuild what they destroyed in the heat of the fight.

She watched as Natalie let go of her hand running to her father. She loved the relationship they had, something she never had with her father and missed dearly. Ever since their daughter entered the world on one sunny Sunday afternoon she had Dylan wrapped around her pinky, daddy's princess to a dot. Dylan made sure she could swim way before she could walk and she loved the water, not afraid to try anything with her father by her side.

"How's Savanna?" Dylan asked holding Tali in his arm, his free hand brushing over her ever growing bump.

"Kicking up a storm." Kelly noted sliding under his offered arm.

"Again?" He smiled sympathetically.

"I don't mind. It's a constant reminder that she is fine." Kelly smiled remembering the early days when she obsessively took the pregnancy tests twice a day to make sure the two lines were still there.

"Are you okay to go in water with us and swim for a bit?" Dylan asked.

"It will be a hardship, but I think I can manage." She gave Natalie a wink, something that did not go unnoticed to him.

"What are you two up to?" He asked a grin on his face as well.

"Nothing." Kelly smiled mysteriously. "Just this little birdie telling me that you had some plans for a water fight."

Natalie giggled in her father's arms when Dylan groaned playfully. "You shouldn't have told mommy that, Tali."

Leaning up she whispered something into his ear bringing a big smile on his face.

"Alright." He said seriously setting her on the ground, the threesome moving further down the beach, soon their laughter and splashing of water filled the air echoing through the beach under the warm Mexican sun. No matter what awaited them and their family in the future they were going to make it through, together, with love that neither of them ever felt for anyone else.

THE END


End file.
